Avatar Book4 Spirit
by Dracophile
Summary: After the war, the World is an uneasy peace when Aang and the others find they must go on a new adventure to recreate the Air Nomads. They must face Spirit Kings, villains new and old, hunt for artifacts and more, or the Avatar cycle will end forever
1. Ep1 Past and Present p1

Okay, now I for one LOVED the finale of Avatar, though I did have problems with it. I wanted answers to a lot of pressing questions. So, I decided to answer them for myself. This is as much for me as anyone, so I hope you enjoy.

I guarantee you'll see all your favorite characters at least once. Perhaps even ones you thought you'd never see again ;)

And I will warn you, OCs will abound. A lot of minor, and very minor, but also a handful of major characters. I promise though, no Mary Sues, Gary Stus and so forth. And for now, all pairings are Cannon. No Zutara, No Tophang, etc, CANNON. This is how it will stay unless I suddenly decide otherwise for some reason.

All chapters are ½ of 'episodes'. Cause it works for me and cuts down on how long the already long chapters are.

All ideas that were not originally in the Avatar verse are mine, but Avatar itself belongs to Mike, Brian and Nick.

Okay, enough of my chitchat, on with the show!

--------------------------------

Episode 1: Past and Present

He was there on the cliff again, looking out over the ocean. In his hand was an apple, but he wasn't eating it, rather toying with it like a ball.

"Master, are you alright?" someone asked.

He turned, and smiled. "I'm fine. Just enjoying the view. How was your training today?"

"It went well, though fire is harder to control than the others…"

He chuckled. "He gave that 'fire is alive speech', eh?"

"Yeah, it makes sense I suppose…I see why you had me learn it last." They laughed and he turned to look back out over the ocean, still only toying with the apple. "Master, are you sure you are alright? You seem…distant."

"Yes…just thinking."

"About what?"

"Different things…the future…decisions…the many different paths that can be taken…" He looked down at the apple. "And those that could never be undone if crossed…"

His charge frowned. "Master…?"

------------------------------------

Aang woke up another morning in Fire Nation, his eyes tearing up. Sitting up, he rubbed at them gently. This was the third time in so many days he'd woken up with tears in his eyes, but he never understood why. He looked out the window contemplatively, trying to think back to what he dreamed about…but he could never remember.

It had been over a year since they had brought an end to the war and peace, though uneasy, began to finally take hold of the three remaining nations. His year had been spent traveling where unrest with the people still lingered, and the ravages of the war still needed to be set right. It had been difficult, but Katara had been with him for much of it which made things bearable…and Toph, Sokka and Suki as well of course. Zuko's time was spent fixing things in the Fire Nation and trying his best to set things right.

The hardest part was trying to keep the relations civil. The other nations were more than understandably furious at the Fire Nation. There had been talk among the Earth Kingdom leaders about launching a counter war despite Zuko's aid in the final battle and promise to bring in an era of peace. Together the Fire Lord and Avatar had managed to stop the talks of war and begin peace treaties. However, the unrest still remained. Aang had had to offer protection to several convoys of returning Fire Nation emigrants returning to the Fire Nation from mobs intent on stoning, wrecking, and beating the caravans into dust. Toph had been a huge help in that but had headed home, seeking to set things right with her parents soon after.

Washing and dressing himself, Aang headed down to meet the others for breakfast. He'd grown quite a bit in the past year. His twelve year old body had begun to grow taller, his body getting more defined into a fourteen year old body. He still shaved his head smooth, the blue arrow of his mastery of air apparent. But his face held less of the roundness of before, looking more like a young man than a young boy.

Passing a window with climbing ember orchids, he picked one with a smile. The Fire Nation really was beautiful, but it felt much more so now. It felt freer. He'd seen the children he'd met at school having fun again, some even dancing again the way their ancestors had. None of them recognized him as their former friend Kuzon. He decided it was best to keep it that way for now.

Aang smiled as he walked into the small dining hall that overlooked the gardens. Zuko refused to use the huge one for their simple breakfasts. The young Fire Lord was at the head of the table, chuckling at a conversation with Sokka who was sitting across from Katara. Walking up behind her, he tapped her shoulder, ducking out of her sight when she turned. Holding the ember orchid up to her other shoulder, he laughed when she turned and jumped in surprise at the flower. She laughed as well, taking it.

"Aang, thank you," she said with a smile, smelling the flower.

The Avatar blushed but smiled and sat down next to her. "Good Morning everyone."

"Morning," Sokka said, taking a bit of his breakfast as Aang loaded his own plate. "You slept later than usual, little buddy, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I…I've just been having weird dreams lately, that's all…"

"Weird dreams?" Katara asked.

"The Avatar having weird dreams shouldn't be taken lightly, Aang," Zuko said. "They could be messages from the spirit world."

"Or they could be a sign he needs to cut back on eating the nut pudding before bed," Sokka said.

Aang chuckled. "I don't think their messages or premonitions…they feel more like…almost like memories."

"Memories? Of what?"

"I don't know. I can't remember them very well when I wake up. I just know…they make me feel happy and sad at the same time…"

Katara put a hand over his and smiled encouragingly.

Zuko smiled sympathetically. He had the same feeling when he thought about his mother, who he had yet to find. He decided maybe the Avatar could use something to take his mind off it. "Hey Aang, you want to do some training later? We haven't done that in a while."

Aang smiled and nodded. "That would be great…Seifu Hotman."

They laughed, time turning back for a moment to when they had first all been together, as shaky as that time had been for all of them.

"Mind an audience?" Katara asked.

"Not at all."

"Though I'm sure you'll only be watching one of us," Zuko said with a smile. Aang blushed but smiled as well when he caught Katara's slightly red face.

After breakfast they began to head towards the dojo when identical twin servants ran up holding large stacks of paper. "Fire Lord Zuko!!" they said together.

"My lord!! The Earth King has sent a message!" One said.

"And so have the chiefs of the water tribes! And you have to over look the final paperwork for recalling the colonies and regulating the ones who will stay to promote peace."

"Not to mention the list of possibilities to replace the former court of advisors. We still have thirty two candidates."

Zuko looked at the paperwork, trying not to show how much he dreaded the little leaflets of paper and the headaches they promised to bring. "Sorry, Aang, can we, uh…train later?"

"Sure thing, Zuko. Good luck with all that!" Aang grabbed Katara's hand and rushed off before the Fire Lord thought to ask for his help with anything.

"What he said," Sokka grinned as he raced off another direction.

Zuko sighed and followed his two servants to his office to work. This year had been a lot of work for him, what with trying to make peace and move the Fire Nation foreword in a new direction. Over the year he'd let his hair grow out a little more. It was wild if he let it loose but for courtly duties he would tie it up and back much like many Fire Nation men of office and try to keep it looking presentable. His scar was still evident, but often now he would almost forget it even existed with his busy schedule that no longer included near daily battles. He was taller, more filled out, with broader shoulders and chest that would deceptively stay hidden beneath his royal livery.

Sitting at his desk, he grimaced at the paperwork and looked at one of the few pictures on it. "Uncle, things would be a lot easier if you were here…"

"You're uncle sent word from Ba Sing Se," one servant said, setting a rolled up scroll on his desk.

Zuko smiled and picked it up, opening it up to read through it.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I hope this finds you well. Even though I know I said you were more than capable of handling the duties of Fire Lord on your own now, I still find myself worrying every now and then. But I know with your friends, and Mai especially, looking out for you I should have no reason to worry._

_The Golden Dragon is doing very well. I sometimes run into people we met during our time here. They ask me where my nephew Li is, and I tell them he is back home now that the war is over and building a better future. No one knows I'm from the Fire Nation still and with the unrest towards its citizens it's still best to keep it that way. I hear often of people harassing fire nation immigrants still here and there are sometimes riots and protests about them. I find it sad, but at the same time I cannot blame their anger at everything that happened. It will take time to heal the wounds created, physical, emotional and social._

Zuko frowned and sighed. He'd heard about attacks on Fire Nation citizens. It worried him but it was a difficult thing to deal with so far from the source of conflict. At the same time, the nation was in a too delicate a state to leave unattended. Aang had done his best to alleviate some of the tensions still simmering in people but it was not an easy job. He read on.

_I hope one of us can get time off soon to visit the other. I suspect I would be the first to get some free time in. But letters can only do so much to ease homesickness. It is strange to think of the Fire Nation as my home again, but that is where the people I care for often go or stay so it is I believe a home again of sorts. I have spoken to Toph though, it seems she is having trouble leaving her parents estate again. I worry about her, if just for the fact she must be going stir crazy in the confines of the walls. I would suggest Aang go to see her, but I believe her father still holds that grudge for "kidnapping" his daughter. He's a difficult man to talk to._

_I had better go for now, I'm sure you must be facing a mountain of paper work higher than your head. I wish you luck and shall see you soon I hope._

_Love,_

_Your Uncle Iroh_

Zuko smiled and rolled the scroll back up, putting it with the others in his desk. Then one of the twins dropped another stack of papers on his desk. "Yin, isn't this a little much for one day…?"

"We're only giving you what's most urgent, my lord."

Her sister nodded. "These all have to be done in the next few days," Yan said.

The Fire Lord glared at the paperwork, wishing he could give into the urge to set it ablaze.

"Leave the innocent paper alone, Zuko."

Zuko smiled and looked up when Mai walked into the room. Though still reserved, she had grown a lot in empathy for others and had even become friends with the others…though it had been hard getting her to admit to it at first.

"You wouldn't think it was so innocent if it was eating up all of your time."

"True. But you're doing a great job, no need to spoil it." Walking around the desk, she kissed his cheek. "I'm going to leave you to your work, but I came to make sure you don't turn it into kindling first. My parents asked me to watch my little brother today."

"And you're doing it willingly?"

"I suppose he's not so bad once you get used to him…and they promised me some new knives if I did it a certain number of times without complaining."

Zuko chuckled. "I see. Well, I wish you luck. You can always call Aang and the others for help. He seems to like them."

"Oh? And he doesn't like me?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know." She gave him a quick kiss and turned to leave. "I'll see you later, Zuko. Try not to get buried under that paperwork."

Zuko smiled then sighed. He sometimes wondered if his father ever had to do all this or if the paper work was caused by all he did…and then promptly would cut that thought off since it just led down a bad road. Picking his brush he began work filling out and signing various political statements.

Aang spent much of the day walking around the grounds and the city with Katara and Sokka. Sokka had learned to begrudgingly enjoy certain aspects of the Fire Nation. Food in particular. Though fire flakes were still on his "do not eat under any circumstances" along with dragon mouth curry-which can make a person breath fire even if they aren't a bender-and lemon grapes, a fruit sour enough to make your face implode according to the teen boy.

Sokka had filled out more in the year. He wasn't large and muscular like an earthbender but his shoulder had broadened and his arms and legs had gotten much stronger from his training with the sword. His black sword had never been recovered after it fell from the air ship, but he had managed to make another from more common minerals with Tophs help. It wasn't quite as special as his space sword, which he still missed dearly, but it did well for his training. He left it back at the palace since some people were rather nervous about someone not part of the royal guard carrying weapons now. He was more mature from their adventure…but not in an immediately noticeable way.

"I'm just saying, why is it they like all this spicy, sour, salty stuff to eat?" he asked again. "I've been eating Fire Nation cuisine half the time this year and it still gives me an upset stomach."

"Sokka, you can always just stick with the food you know will be fine with your stomach," his sister said as she bought a bag of apples.

"But my stomach likes a little variety…"

"You used to ask gran gran if you could eat seal jerky breakfast lunch and dinner."

"Yes, but my pallet has evolved over the years," he tried to reason.

"I'm glad some part of you did then."

"Hey!"

Aang and Katara laughed as she handed both of them one of the apples.

Aang came to a sudden stop as he stared at the apple. For some reason instead of his own hand, he was seeing someone else's holding the apple. And instead of the cobbled road of the Capitol Market, he was seeing a field of grass. Looking up, he was standing on a hill over looking a beach. At the bottom near the water was the man he had seen in his dreams. He was only in his mid to late twenties he thought but his hair was white like Princess Yue's had been, long and straight down his back. His skin was amber colored, his clothes a simple light gray gi. He was looking out over the ocean almost as if he were expecting something to come across it to him.

"Who are you…?" he whispered.

Another voice seemed to float up from where he was standing. "_What's wrong with you, master?_"

"Aang!"

The boy jumped and looked around wildly in surprise. Sokka was standing in front of him, waving a hand, with Katara looking worried next to him. Several people were staring at them. Aang blushed at all of them. "Wha…what happened?"

"You just zoned out buddy. You were standing there looking off into space."

"Oh…"

"Are you alright, Aang?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, just…daydreaming I guess."

"You're not going to tell me to climb a cliff or something anytime soon, are you?"

Aang chuckled. "No, I won't Sokka." He took a bite of the apple and started off again.

Later they returned to the palace. Aang went to the dojo to work out and stretch some, practicing his basic bending. Katara smiled when she came just in time for him to begin waterbending exercises. "Think you could use a partner?"

Aang blinked and blushed slightly before smiling. "Of course."

Katara walked over, taking off her shoes as a sign of respect in the entryway first before standing beside him. She'd grown in the last year, and to Aang just got lovelier. She was taller and shapelier than the girl who'd first broken him out of the iceburg. Her hair was once again back to it's back braided style of her home, and though he liked it wild and free it was still flattering. She'd gone to visit the North Pole several times that year, with and without Aang, and the children were enthralled by the stories of their adventures all over the world. On the belt around her waist she wore an air nation styled charm Aang had given her and it still made him smile to see it. To him it meant that though they might be separated sometimes, they would always find each other again.

Aang tried not to blush to much as he watched her move, and tried also not to get distracted as Katara was still a tough sparring partner. Her bending had improved in the last year the same as him. She was still a formidable opponent.

Just before dinner Zuko came in dressed for training.

"Hey, you escaped the paperwork," Katara said.

"Just barely," he said. "I have to finish it all tomorrow."

Aang chuckled. "Breaks are good though. They keep you sane."

"Which is good if you're running a nation I suppose."

"No kidding. Mind if I warm up first before we get to the real training?" He nodded to Katara who smiled and walked over to sit and observe.

"Nope, think I'll join you." Aang took the initial pose beside Zuko and followed him as they warmed up, radiating heat as they slowly built up the fires in the furnace of their bodies. When they were significantly heated up they moved to opposite ends of the ring marked in the dojo floor and took their fighting poses.

"Yeah, go…whoever!" Sokka said as he came in. Aang snickered and Zuko rolled his eyes as the boy walked over to sit with his sister. "Okay, carry on."

The two boys looked at each other again before slowly circling one another. Then they began fighting. First without fire, just their bare hands seeking dominance. Then the air began to heat with the glow of fire from them, both being careful, since this was just training and they had spectators.

It was about ten minutes in that Aang felt a sudden headache. He tried to ignore it, but it slowly escalated to the point he actually cried out and grasped his head, dropping to one knee. He heard the voices of his friends calling out to him but they were muffled and far away. The room turned black and the Avatar fell into darkness.


	2. Ep1 Past and Present p2

Decided to go ahead and post the second part :3

Ep.1: Past and Present (part2)

---------------------------------

The pain slowly receded from his head and Aang opened his eyes. What he saw made his stomach drop. "Oh no, not again!!" Katara was holding his unconscious body, looking scared and panicked, while Zuko was calling for the palace doctor and other servants to help him. Sokka was trying to get him to drink from a cup of water, which suddenly made him worried he could drown like this. Looking down at himself, he was only partially surprised to find he was once again in his spirit form. "Why in the name of all that's good and—"

"Avatar!"

Aang nearly jumped out of his skin, well if that hadn't already happened, at the high squeaky voice. Looking around, his eyes fell upon a small rabbit mouse sitting on the floor in front of him. "Did you…just talk?"

"Of course! I've been trying to get your attention all day!" Aang realized that the rabbit mouse was actually a spirit of some kind, emitting a soft glow every now and then when it moved. "I finally had to force you out of your body, and I'm sorry, Lord Avatar, but I have an urgent message from the spirit world!"

His grey eyes widened and he kneeled down. "What is it?"

"Avatar Roku needs to speak with you! But since you're no where near a place of great spiritual power right now, he needs you to go to the Fire Temple on the solstice in two days so that he may speak to you that way like before."

"Why can't you pass on the message?"

"I'm just a simple messenger spirit, whatever Avatar Roku has to say is obviously important so he wants to speak with you in person. And, uh…well…" The spirit fidgeted.

"And what?"

"Avatar Roku said…you aren't well versed enough in your spiritual abilities to visit him…"

"What?! But I ventured into the spirit world to find the spirits of moon and tide! I faced Koh! I've…sort of mastered the Avatar state…and I spirit bended Ozai's fire bending away!"

The spirit quivered under his defense and he winced. "I just deliver messages, I don't ask why often! And I didn't press the subject!"

"Sorry, sorry…"

It sniffled. "Just…be at the fire temple on the solstice." It hopped off quickly without another word, disappearing in a wink of light.

"Hey wait! How do I…" He looked at his body with a frown. "Maybe I don't know that much about my spiritual powers…"

Outside the small spirit was hopping away, passing through the veil into the spirit world, when a hand suddenly caught it mid jump. It squeaked in alarm but the hand tightened around it.

"Now then," a smooth voice said. "What urgent message did you need to bring the Avatar, my little friend?"

"You're no friend of mine!" The spirit struggled but the hand tightened again.

"That's not nice. I'm going out of my way to be friendly. Especially when I can be…very mean if I wished." The hand holding the little rabbit mouse spirit began to swirl with a black power and it squeaked and thrashed about in pain. "Now, let's try this again. What news did you bring the Avatar?"

During the rest of the day, Aang did everything he could think of to get back into his body. He tried diving into it, lying next to it, meditating over it…he even tried entering through his own mouth. That didn't work needless to say.

He sighed, looking sadly at his friends who were worrying over him in the bed they had moved him too. Katara was sitting next to him, holding his hand and waiting for him to wake up. Sokka paced the floor, muttering his theories on what was wrong with Aang.

"Maybe he got stung by a bee! And he's allergic and we never knew!"

"Wouldn't we see a bee sting? Or him swelling up?" Zuko asked.

"Then he swallowed the bee and it stung him inside! Quick, get me the bellows from the kitchen, I'll stick it down his throat and—"

"Sokka, you had better be kidding," Katara said. Aang sighed in relief, because he wasn't sure Sokka was. "He's not hurt, I gave him a once over already. Whatever's going on, I think it has to do with the spirit world. It's like those times he went into the Avatar state or deep meditation." She rested a hand on his head, smoothing back over the blue arrow comfortingly. "He'd better come back soon though…"

Aang smiled, wishing he could tell her he was alright. He gasped, suddenly feeling like he was being pulled towards his body. Closing his eyes, he opened them again to find he was looking up at the ceiling. Katara was off to the side and smiled brightly down at him. The other two boys smiled in relief. "I'm back…?"

The girl hugged him, her anxiousness breaking away from her. "Thank the spirits."

"…Maybe not…A spirit kind of knocked me out of my body…"

"…Is there anyway for me to have a little chat with it?"

Aang chuckled ruefully at her scowl. "It had a message for me…from Roku."

The room grew silent and they all looked at him.

"What…was it?" Zuko finally asked.

"I don't know the actual message. Evidently he needs to speak to me in…uh, spirit. The solstice at the fire temple again."

"You don't even know what about?" Katara asked.

"No. But the spirit made it sound urgent…"

A moment of thoughtful silence again before Zuko spoke up. "The solstice is in about two days. You'll have to leave tomorrow probably if you want to get there in time."

Aang nodded, but couldn't help the nagging feeling he had that something dark was on the horizon, like an incoming storm.

That night Aang stayed up for a while looking at the ceiling. After the spirit's message today, he'd been wondering what else was important. Were the dreams trying to tell him something? He'd had strange dreams dozens of times, from memories of the past to near psychotic bursts of maddening visions. The strange dreams he could barely remember had haunted him for years, even when he was young a century ago. They came and went, but they were much more frequent now. Did they mean something?

Eventually he drifted off to sleep again…

----------

"Keep your head up!! Don't watch your body move, feel it!" a gruff voiced ordered him. He felt his body moving, but not like he could control it. "Better…"

His eye caught a bit of white and he slowed, turning to see the white haired man moving through a corridor of a building that looked similar to the palace in the fire nation, yet it felt different as well.

"Where do you think you're going?" the gruff voiced called to him.

"Out. I…agreed to meet someone. I'll return later." He left before either could ask any questions.

There was a sound like a growl behind him and he felt a bit of heat. "Whatever is going through that fool's head must have a very lonely journey…why are you stopped, get back to it!"

"…Are you worried about him?" Aang was a bit startled that the voice was coming from him, though he hadn't meant to say anything and it didn't sound like his voice.

"…I have no reason to worry about him. He's as strong as me, I doubt much could hurt him."

"…But what about…what if something is troubling him?"

"…If it will get you to concentrate again, I'll talk to him. Or beat it out of him, whichever is more effective."

Aang felt a smile come to his face as the body he was in began exercising again, exercises he recognized as fire bending exercises.

--------------------------------

The next day Aang, Katara and Sokka set out for Crescent Island. Zuko had been forced to stay behind for his royal duties again. Soon enough the trio were at the fire temple once again on the day of the solstice like just before. Appa had flown there leisurely without worry for ships or other enemies firing at them. He'd enjoyed the more leisurely flights around the world merely seeking out the problems when the came to them rather than having a set destination they had to rush to. Momo had opted to stay behind, enjoying being pampered by the ladies of the palace who thought he was adorable.

Once at the temple, Aang smiled when a familiar face came to greet them.

"Shaiyu!"

The fire sage smiled at him and the two water siblings when they ran up to him.

"It's good to see you again, Avatar Aang."

"You too. I'm glad you were released after the war was over."

"So am I. But I never regretted helping you. Especially after the news that you had won."

They smiled and followed him up to the tower. Aang felt a few of the other keepers glaring at him, blaming him for their not so willing imprisonment.

"Don't mind them," Shaiyu said. "They'll get over it. Hopefully."

Katara frowned at them despite herself, wishing she could tell them off for looking at Aang like that. Sokka just ignored them completely.

When they got to the doors they were already open.

"I managed to convince them this morning. Well, myself and a messenger hawk the Fire Lord sent this morning."

They smiled. Zuko said he wished he could help and he found his own way to do so.

"I'll probably have to go in alone though..." Aang said.

Shaiyu nodded. "When it comes time we'll open the doors again, don't worry."

"They had better," Katara said.

"Yeah, or they won't like what we do to persuade them." He shifted the sword on his back meaningfully.

Shaiyu smiled, marveling at the change in each of them.

Aang took a deep breath. "I guess I should go inside now…"

Katara hugged him. "I hope everything's alright, but if not we're here waiting."

"And if it's another save the world kind of problem, I'll be with Appa," Sokka grinned.

Aang rolled his eyes and laughed.

"The sun's almost in position," Shaiyu said. "You had better get inside."

The Avatar nodded and walked in. The sound of the doors closing behind him was almost deafening but soon it was just him and the statue alone in the room. He watched as the red circle of light soon landed on the statues forehead and there was a feeling like the entire world shrank down to just that room. From the statue stepped the spirit of his former incarnation, ghostly in form but still wise looking as he looked down on the boy.

"Hello again, Aang. It's good to see you well."

Aang couldn't help but smile at the kind eyes in the older man's stern looking face. "You too, Roku," he said with a bow.

"I wish this were a simple chance to catch up, but I'm afraid I called you here on important business."

"What is it? The war's over, the Fire Nation isn't attacking anyone anymore and peace is coming back."

"Are you so short sighted still Aang? I would've thought by now you could see the bigger picture."

The boy's posture slumped slightly at the admonishment, though it wasn't said harshly. More like a teacher to a student he knew could do better. "What do you mean…?"

Roku sighed and suddenly Aang could see the many files of his past lives standing before him. "The Avatar cycle began after the death of the first Avatar, who held no nation. Since then the cycle has always been the same: Air." Avatar Chunyan appeared at one side of the room. "Water." Avatar Kuruk appeared just behind him. "Earth." Avatar Kyoshi appeared on the opposite side across from Chunyan. "And fire," he finished, bowing slightly.

"I know that already," Aang said, trying not to sound impatient.

"Yes," Kyoshi said, "but think a moment Aang. Think of all that's happened in the last century you've found out about."

"What is the most significant change?" Kuruk asked.

"What is still missing?" Chunyan asked.

Aang frowned then his eyes slowly widened when he took in Chunyan's saddened look. "The air benders…."

The former Avatars nodded gravely.

"You're the last airbender, kid," Kuruk stated. "When you go, there will only be three more Avatars after you. But they won't be able to master air at all. Even the bison are down to one."

"And because the circle is broken," Chuyan continued, "when your next fire incarnation dies…so does the Avatar spirit forever."

Aang felt like the world had fallen out below his feet. Not only would air bending be lost to the future, but the Avatar cycle would end when it came to air again? "Wh-what do I do?! The air benders are gone, how do I…?"

"Do not worry, Aang. You would not have been asked to come here if something could not be done," Kyoshi said with a small smile. "We believe we have the answer for you this time, the one you wish for."

"Long ago," Roku began, "there were five great spirits known collectively as the Spirit Kings. They were the ones who first created the Avatar spirit to keep peace between humans and spirits."

"And humans and humans," Kuruk added blandly.

Aang's eyes widened in surprise. He had not known this. And behind the older Avatar he thought he could almost see silhouettes taking shape in the spirit world, as if the shadows were trying to tell the story. Silhouettes of great animals, huge and towering, moved like smoke across the walls. He could see what he thought was a bird, a dragon, a turtle, a great beast of somekind and something else he couldn't identify.

"The Kings governed the elements of bending from the four cardinal points of the earth and the Central King governed the power of spirit," Kyoshi said.

"The technique you used on Ozai is an ancient technique from him that had been lost till now," Chunyan said. "The lion turtle you met may have been old enough to learn it from him in person, or else a disciple of his. And a technique similar to that can be used to give rise to a new generation of air benders."

"Seriously?! How?"

"Bending is as much spirit as bloodline, kid," Kuruk said. "People's blood lines matter cause each king blessed a different nation, so those from one nation can't bend other another's element aside from you of course. It's not in their blood. But just being born in a family of benders doesn't mean they have the spirit to do it, otherwise everyone could be a bender. Likewise, even if a person has a strong spirit it might not be the right kind for say earth bending or fire bending even if those are the nations their from."

"Okay…so, you mean…a person could be born in the Fire Nation…but maybe have the spirit of a water bender?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," Kiyoshi said. "That is why some cannot bend even if they are born into a family full of benders, or vice versa. If a person does not have the spirit for it, it's impossible. This means though that there are those with spirits of air benders still in the world."

Aang smiled then frowned in confusion. "But…they would be from other nations…you said…"

"That is why we have called you, Aang," Roku said. "With the power of the Central Spirit King, you can awaken the spirits of the air benders in others and their powers will come forth wherever they were born. It will then be your time to train them in air bending so that it will be passed on and the Air Nomads' culture will live again."

Aang couldn't help the smile on his face at that. "That's great!! Okay, so I need to talk to this central spirit guy right? He can do all that?"

There was silence for a moment, all the Avatars looking down in what seemed to be remorse. "The Central Spirit…is no more," Chunyan finally said.

Aang pursed his brow in confusion. "What?"

"The Central Spirit left the spirit world many lifetimes ago, permanently. He cannot be asked to help."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Aang practically screamed, rubbing over his bald head. If he had hair he would probably yank it out.

"You need to be patient, Aang," Roku said. "We were leading up to this. The Central Spirit was relieved of his title long ago, but his powers were taken and sealed within two sacred objects. One holds the power over spirit, the other his immortality and strength."

"I get it! We just need to get the one that works on spirits and use it somehow, right?" the current Avatar said excitedly.

"Actually, you're going to need both. One won't work without the other," Kuruk said.

Aang slumped slightly again before straightening. "Alright, so where do I find them?"

"We aren't certain of that either. The other Spirit Kings hid them away," Kyoshi.

"Then how do I find them?!" he grated, getting tired of the run around.

"You must find a medium," Roku said severely. "One who has a connection with the spirit world in a similar way to yours but more experience than what you have."

"…Because I can't use my spirit powers very well?" Aang muttered but clearly enough to be heard.

"You entered your century long sleep before anyone could teach you how to use them. Unfortuneatly, aside from the ability to enter the Avatar State at will, much of the spiritual powers of the Avatar have been neglected for many lifetimes until we are actually in the spirit world." Roku looked up at the sun opening and frowned. "Our time grows short."

"But I still don't understand everything! What happened to the Central Spirit?! Where do I find a medium and what do I do with them?!"

"The medium will be able to lead you to the sacred places of each of the kings," Chunyan said. Aang looked around as the temple seemed to change to a mountain top over looking the world. "These places are where the Kings can be most easily contacted in the spirit world. You must persuade the kings to help you and give you the location of the two sacred items. Two know the location of one, and the other two know the other, to ensure that they will not be misused."

Aang stared before sighing. "Okay…I understand…there's no comet or anything though, right?"

Roku chuckled just slightly. "No, no comet…however, there are obstacles that will try and get in your way…"

"So nice to be acknowledged."

Aang jumped at the new voice and looked around wildly. No one else should be in the room and the voice was unfamiliar. "Who's there?!"

"Up here, baldy." Aang looked up to see a figure standing on the thin ledge where the roof met the wall near the window. He was shrouded in the shadows, making him impossible to distinguish, but for a pair of wide red eyes that stood out in the darkness as if illuminated. "So, that's what you're looking for, eh?" He chuckled and the young boy felt suddenly tense all over. "I wonder what else those sacred objects would be good for."

Aang felt like there was a great pressure coming down on him when he looked at the strange figure. "Who…are you?"

The figure looked down on him and though Aang couldn't see his face clearly, he had a clear feeling of the figure smirking at him in the darkness.

"Me? I'm just a curious observer…for now. Though I have to say, my curiosity is peaked by these 'sacred objects'. They could be very useful…"

"Begone!" Roku swept his arm, a blast of wind moving to strike at the figure but he was already gone, his disembodied laughter echoing in the room.

"I look forward to a time we can properly make introductions, Avatar Aang."

Aang looked around worriedly before looking back at Roku as his other incarnations disappeared back to the spirit world. "Who was that?"

Roku looked at him a moment. "He is an obstacle…" His spirit faded and Aang was left in the room by himself once again. He stood there a moment, his mind racing at what had just happened and what he'd just been told.

"Just an obstacle? I'm insulted the old man thinks so little of me."

Aang gasped and whirled, seeing the figure now standing amid the shadows on the floor. "But you-"

"I can come and go as I please in places with a connection to the spirit realm. Bit tougher in others, but I can manage."

Aang tensed, ready for a fight. "What do you want?"

"Oh, the same as you to some degree…"

"…you want to restore balance and order to the world?"

"Hmmmm…perhaps it's not the same."

"That's what I thought." Aang slid his feet across the ground, motioning his hands to the rock beneath him to rise up and capture the figure. The figure dodged, laughing.

"Hey now, what brought that on? Weren't we having a nice little chat?"

Aang followed him, then tensed more when the figure suddenly hanged from the arch just below the window like a bat. "Who are you?"

"Ah, I think the better question would be…What am I? Don't you think? That's what you're really wondering." He paced leisurely as he hung upside down. "But if you can figure out the who, well, I must say you'll have gotten much farther than most. But still not far enough." He stopped and Aang felt a slight shiver up his spine. "I foresee a reunion in our future, Avatar Aang. Several I'm sure, of varying kinds for you." He suddenly disengaged from the ceiling, a good three stories up, and the gasped and moved to stop his fall by propelling himself up to catch him. Before he made it close enough to do so however, the figure vanished as if he were made of air.

"See you later," he laughed.

-------------------------

Sokka was leaning against a column while Aang was in the room, going over his sword for inspection. "I'm betting it's another save the world kind of thing. The world's always getting into trouble somewhere, you got to admit. If it's not an eruption, it's an earthquake. If it's not war, it's a drought. It's like a baby."

"And you know about taking care of babies?" Katara asked, resting her back against the column as they waited. She tried not to worry when she thought she heard the sound of something moving in the room beyond the door.

"I helped take care of you."

"You were only a year and a half older!"

"A year and eight months, thank you."

A loud knocking echoed through the room before Katara could make a come back. "He's ready to come out," Shaiyu said. "I'll get the other sages, please wait a moment." He raced off and Katara walked over to the door.

"Aang? Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly through the door.

His voice was muffled but she could still hear it. "It's…I…it's complicated…"

Katara frowned and so did Sokka. "Then…should we wait till later? When we're back at the palace?"

"Yeah…" Aang rested his head against the door with a dull thunk. "I…need to find a medium…"

"A medium what?" Sokka asked. Katara gave him a look.

"Whatever you need, we'll figure it out Aang. But what's wrong?

"…we gotta save the world again…"

They were silent for a moment. "Called it," Sokka said.


	3. Ep2 The Black Birds p1

(Insert episode flashback even though it was one episode ago here.)

Episode 2: The Black Birds

-----------------------------------

The dark figure moved through the veil to spirit world, smiling in the shadows to himself. "I suppose now I should begin making my plans…" He walked off, whistling to himself. Smaller spirits got out of his way quickly, the grass under his feet blackening with each step.

--------------------------------------

After the young Avatar and the Water Tribe siblings returned to the palace, Zuko joined them in the conference room, though the Fire Lord sat at the low table with them instead of his high seat of honor.

After Aang explained everything, they sat there in silence as they considered the situation.

"So…you have to first find a medium…to find the spirit kings…to find these two sacred items?" Zuko asked.

"Yes."

"It's like a scavenger hunt. Just to, you know, save the world," Sokka said.

"Sokka, this is serious," Katara said. "Even if it would be hundreds of years into the future, without the Avatar the world will eventually fall into chaos. You know what happened in the last century, imagine a forever like that."

The boy looked down. "Point taken…and since Aang is the only air bending master left I guess we do need to do this as soon as possible so he can pass on the air bender wisdom and all that."

Aang nodded, still lost in thought. "We'll have to get ready to go soon…but I don't even know where to find a medium! Or any kind of spiritualist!"

Katara thought then smiled. "What about Aunt Wu?"

"Ooooh no. Not only am I still not convinced of that hokey 'seeing into the future' stuff, but she's…old."

"So's Iroh, and Paku and-

"But she's not a bender or a fighter. I mean, if a fight breaks out, what's she gonna do? Throw a teapot at someone?"

"Okay, okay, point taken…"

Zuko thought for a moment then looked up. "Let me send a message to Uncle. He knows a lot of people, maybe he'll know someone who can help."

They smiled. "Thanks Zuko," the Avatar said, "that would be a huge help."

"It's the least I can do considering I can't go with you on this adventure…"

They're faces fell. They had been thinking that this would be a cause for a Gaang reunion, but if Zuko had to stay here then that was one less member. And there was still the matter of getting Toph and possibly Suki to join up. Toph would be no problem aside from somehow getting her away from her parents again. Suki though might have the same problem as Zuko of having to help keep order among people.

"You sure you can't? I mean, you could probably be a big help…" Aang said.

"The Fire Nation is still in a critical stage. I can't just leave it without a capable leader."

They knew he was right, but that didn't help the disappointment they felt.

A couple of days were spent in preparation while they waited for word from Iroh. Supplies were gathered, ideas were drawn up and various other plans were made for this new adventure.

"We should hear from Iroh soon, right?" Aang asked. They were sitting at a table near one of the balconies that overlooked the capitol.

"Yeah, I told him to try and answer right away."

"And I did. I just thought it better to do so in person."

Zuko gasped and turned, smiling when he saw his uncle standing in the threshold into the palace. "Uncle!" He rose up quickly and went to hug him. Though he was much more like a father to him, it was difficult to call him anything but the endearment of "uncle".

"Hello, Zuko. You're looking well. You're hair has gotten long."

"And yours is getting thinner," he laughed, patting the top of his head jokingly.

Iroh just laughed and smoothed a hand over his head. "Nothing wrong with that. I've kept my figure pretty well at least," he patted his stomach.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"I had a friend who owed me a favor. He knew someone who converted one of the airships into a form of far travel for others and he got me the next available one to come here. And your friends met me at the door."

Katara and Sokka stepped out onto the patio with smiles.

"It was our pleasure," Katara said.

"Not that we aren't glad to see you, but you really didn't have to," Aang said.

Iroh smiled and patted the boy's head. "Actually, I felt I did. I think I know where you can find a medium for your new adventure."

"You do?!" Aang asked excitedly.

"I believe so. He's an old…well, very old friend of mine. He might have trouble keeping up with you younger ones, but he's the strongest spiritualist I know and a good fighter in a pinch. His family was once the spiritual advisors for the royal family."

"Really? I don't remember anyone like that," Zuko said.

"That's because they fled the Fire Nation before you were born. He and his family opposed the war strongly so they had to escape or risk persecution by my father. They took up root in the Earth Kingdom. I figured all of us leaving from the Fire Nation would be easier than you having to pick me up in Ba Sing Se."

"This is great!" Sokka said. "We've already gotten one part down. Or at least we will once we enlist his help."

"I'm glad for you guys. One less thing to worry about…"

"You okay, Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, fine. I'll, uh…finish helping with the preparations before I start on today's paperwork." He turned and went back into the palace. The others frowned, knowing something was wrong and he would just not admit it.

Later, Zuko was coming out of his office when Sokka suddenly grabbed his arm and steered him towards the throne room. "Zuko, I just came up with the perfect plan for you to come with us on this adventure!"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, I know you've been feeling mopey cause you'll be left out. Well, not anymore!" He steered him into the throne room. From the entryway he could see there was a silhouette in his seat at the top. His hear raced for a moment because it looked like his father's, but when they got up close he had to crack a wry grin.

Melon Lord was sitting at the head of the Fire Nation.

"It's perfect!" Sokka said again. "We just need to keep everyone at a distance and have someone take notes for you about what's going on. Sure, you'll have a lot of catching up to do when you get back, but that's the price you gotta pay for adventure, right?"

Zuko smiled and shook his head. "Thank you for trying, Sokka, but I don't think I can leave the Fire Nation in charge of a melon."

"No problem, I hear you. I have a plan B too." He gestured grandly to the annex by the throne. Zuko laughed when Momo came out in some old lordly clothes, his ears tied back with a crown. "Admittedly he's a bit short for the role, but if we got a couple of boxes…"

"Sokka, thank you, really. But I shouldn't leave…no matter how much I might wish I could go with you." Zuko's look grew distant and he turned away from his friend. "I should go finish my paperwork. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Sokka frowned as he left but looked down at Momo. "Sorry buddy, I don't think he went for it."

Momo chattered at him.

"Don't worry, you'll still get your treats. I'm nothing if not honorable to my word."

When Zuko got back to his office and sat down, he sighed and pulled out a picture of his mother from one of the drawers. Pictures and memories were still all he had, even now. Speaking to his father a year ago had proved only to give him a headache and more anger towards the man.

----------------------

"You want to know where your mother is?" Ozai asked.

"I know she's alive, and I know you're the one that made her leave."

He laughed and Zuko's hand tightened in his coat, but he kept his face neautral. "She knew the consequences of what she did. It was either she go into hiding with _my_ help, or face execution. And she can't return, oh Fire Lord, or you'll have to hold up the law of the land and execute her as well! That's honor for you!"

"I don't care what she did. I just want to see her again. Even if she can't return, I just want to know she's alright and see so with my own eyes. Now tell me where she is."

Ozai regarded him for a moment before laughing more quietly. "I'm sorry to say, I don't know."

"Don't give me that!" Zuko spat. "You just said she went into hiding with _your_ help. So where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Where is she!?" He breathed deeply, angry at himself as well. He'd hoped to keep a cool head in front of his father, to not be brought down to his level.

"I don't know. Soon after I sent her away, she disappeared." He wasn't smiling now, and for a moment the new Fire Lord entertained the notion his father was upset over his wife's disappearance. But his answer provoked a greater response.

"Disappeared?!"

"Is there an echo in here? Yes, she disappeared." He looked up at his son, eyes serious. "Your mother has always been a capable and clever woman. I thought perhaps she had just escaped the escorts I sent with her and was laying low somewhere on her own, or else planning on returning here. I had scouts planted anywhere I thought it possible she would be, to track her down. But in all these years, I have never heard a report of her appearance again. It's as if she disappeared off the face of the world."

Zuko stared at him before glaring. "You're lying!"

"Believe what you will. If I knew where she was, what reason would I have to keep it from you?" He held up his hands, clapped in dirty rusty chains. "I have no bending. I have no throne. I have been beaten, as loathe as I am to say such words. I know full well you would not bargain for such information even if I did have it. So then, why would I not keep it to myself? Taunt you with it till you finally asked me what I want in return?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you?"

He smiled again. "Because though we are vastly different, you and I do have our similarities, my son. Your distrust of me makes you calculating. I could tell you a destination, but you would not release me till you had confirmed it. Even if I told you to release me first, the moment you found out it wasn't true I would be right back here again, possibly somewhere even worse, and still without my bending. So what would be the point of merely making it so I wound up walking a circular path?"

Zuko glared at him before rising, turning to leave. "You're wrong. We aren't anything alike. I wouldn't release you for anything; you're exactly where you belong." He walked away, letting the guard close the doors behind him. The Fire Lord closed his eyes and gave a ragged sigh. Even though he hated him, even though he shared so much in common with his liar of a sister, he felt inside himself that Ozai was telling the truth. And it burned him inside more than fire.

------------------------------

Sighing again, Zuko put the picture away and went to work, for once thankful that it would take his mind off where in the world his mother could be.

---------

The next two days were spent flying to the earth kingdom, Iroh and Sokka on the airship since Sokka wanted to look it over to see what could be improved upon in the future. Aang and Katara rode along side it on Appa, boarding at night so the bison could rest.

However, once they neared the edge of the Earth Kingdom, Sokka had other ideas.

"Okay guys, if we head down the coast here, we can be at Kyoshi Island by the after noon," he said, pointing at a map.

"Sokka, that's the opposite way of where Iroh says we need to go," Katara said.

"But we can get Suki to come with us," he said happily.

"Sokka…"

"Oh come on, her skills could totally come in handy on this adventure."

"That's true…" Aang said thoughtfully. "And it would be nice to see her and the others again." He looked at Iroh questioningly.

He smiled back. "It's fine with me. Yun Qwan is stubborn and hard to move, he'll be there when we get there."

Aang smiled. "Alright, then I think we can manage a small side trip."

"Yes!" Sokka whooped.

Aang chuckled as he went off to talk to the captain of the blimp. Looking out the window, he sighed when he saw the charred inland along the beach where Ozai had tried to burn to the ground only a little over a year ago. But from above he could see the green shoots starting to come up between the charred remains and he smiled slightly. _Even after horrible events, things can still come alive and grow._

What he didn't see however was the darkened figure looked up from a perch on a fallen tree at the shore. The figure smiled to himself and gestured upwards. From the trees what looked to be hundreds of black birds flew towards the blimp.

Katara saw them coming first and frowned. "Why are those birds heading right for us?" She gasped and backed away from the window when they flew right by and began to attack the blimp.

"Maybe they remember what happened last time a blimp like this got close…" Iroh said, though from the look on his face he had a bad feeling about this.

"Well, I'd like to see them try," Sokka said. "No puny little birds are going to bust this balloon."

The blimp suddenly rocked hard enough they had to grab on to things to keep steady, Aang grabbing hold of Katara to help her.

"We've been hit!!" The captain yelled over the PA system. "We're loosing altitude fast!

Sokka looked at his sister before she could say anything. "Not. A. Word Katara."

Aang set her straight and got his staff. "I'll get on Appa and try to ease the landing." He rushed down to the drop hatch where the bison was, who roared at him as he braced himself. "I know, buddy, just bear with it." He climbed up as Sokka hit the release for Appa to drop down and fly out. The birds were still circling the blimp in a ring, squawking and crying out at him. Aang frowned at them but set to work.

Guiding Appa down to fly over the water, he worked his body around till a large portion of it rose up and cradled the blimp from beneath, slowing it down and beginning to ease it to the ground under his direction. He cried out when the birds suddenly flew down and began to attack him though, breaking his concentration and causing the blimp to fall again, surprising everyone inside once more. Appa roared at the birds as the pecked at him, swinging his head and tail to try and get them away.

Katara gritted her teeth before rushing for the opening in the blimp, pulling the water back up to hold them in place. Looking out the window she used whips cast from the large wave to swat at the birds as the passed, sending them careening away and crying out loudly as they continued to try and attack them.

Taking a deep breath, Aang sent a blast of air outwards at them and swung the water back up to try and ease it down more quickly as the birds flapped and squawked against the air barrier. Katara continued whipping at the birds as they eased down using the windows as best she could. The window cracked when one of the birds suddenly smacked into it, making Sokka and Iroh jump. Iroh grimaced before trying to open another window.

"Iroh, what're you doing, don't let them in!" Sokka yelled.

"I'm going to try and fight feathers with fire."

"Don't!" He tried to pull the elder man away. "These bigger one run off a combination of furnaces and gases! If you hit the balloon or one of them catches on fire and hits it then it could explode!"

Iroh stepped back immediately. "I suppose leave this to those two then?"

"Yeah," smiles. "Those two work well together after all."

Katara made another grand sweeping gesture as she helped Aang ease the blimp down, as if sensing his own intentions through his waterbending with her own.

Aang sighed when he set the blimp on the ground. Then, just as suddenly as they began attacking, the birds flew away. The Avatar watched them go in confusion before flying back towards the blimp.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked as Appa landed alongside the blimp.

"The Captain's a bit shaken up and not pleased that the blimp is broke, but we managed to make it out unharmed," Katara said. "Aang, you're hurt." She took some water from her pouch, sweeping it over a few cuts the birds had delivered. "Are you okay?"

He smiled as they healed. "Yeah, those birds just turned on me for a little bit."

"Why do you think they did that?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen birds do that," the boy said. "Do we know where we are?"

"We're still an afternoon's flight from Kyoshi Island," Sokka said with a smile.

"Anything more specific?" his sister asked.

Iroh held up a rescued map from the blimp and pointed at the area along the beach. "We should be about here. There's a town a little further up, but Sokka is right in that Kyoshi is just a little more down the coast and to the east."

"Alright, I guess we should go there." He turned towards the blimp, where the captain was still pacing and cursing. Aang frowned more when he saw the blimp. It looked more like it had been slashed at than pecked, long cuts in the fabric. _That's really weird…_ "Mr. Captain! Do you want to come with us to Kyoshi Island?"

"Nah, I'm not leaving my blimp. It cost me enough I would rather leave my son. I'll head towards that town and try and find someone to help repair it. And maybe take a whack at those birds if they come back," he added with a snarl.

"Uh, right…Well, if you're sure." He hopped back up to Appa as the others climbed on, Sokka and Katara helping Iroh up. "Well, be careful."

"Will do. Good luck, Avatar."

"Thanks, you too." Aang tensed and turned around, having a sudden bad feeling of being watched. He scanned the area around them. Looking down, he saw one of the birds lying on the ground, fluttering weakly and he frowned. He kneeled down to try and help it and gasped when it suddenly disintegrated in his hand as if made from ash. He looked up again, trying to focus his gaze at the line of trees.

"Aang? What's the matter?" Katara asked.

"…Nothing. Let's go." He tapped Appa's side and the bison took off.

From the trees the shadowy figure smirked. "That was fun. Next time maybe I'll step it up a notch." He looked at the Captain consideringly before standing. "Small fry aren't interesting to me…" He smirked to himself. "I suppose it's time I start gathering some little helpers. Back to the Fire Nation." The air rippled around him and he disappeared.


	4. Ep2 The Black Birds p2

Thank you for your reviews so far, i enjoy them very much :3

Ep2: The Black Birds (p2)

----------------------------------------

Sokka undid his hair once again, trying to get it to look right in the water Katara was holding up for him like a mirror.

"Sokka," his sister growled, "That is the sixth time you've done that. Either put your hair up or leave it down, or so help me…"

"What? I want to look good for Suki! I haven't seen her in-"

"A week?"

"Hey, you spend a week away from your boyfriend and then you can talk."

Katara blushed then glared and floated the water over him before releasing her hold on it and soaking his head.

"Hey!" He shook his head and glared at his sister.

Iroh laughed. "Be careful who you tease, Sokka. Especially if she's your sister who knows embarrassing things about you."

"…Yeah, good bit of wisdom that."

Aang chuckled and pointed down. "We're here."

The others all smiled as Kyoshi Island came into view and Appa made his gradual descent to the island. When he landed on the beach, the villagers all came towards them with cheers. One of them even seemed to fall over foaming at the mouth.

"Sokka!" Suki called, running up in casual green clothes she wore on her day off, her face clean of the traditional makeup. Sokka grinned and jumped down from the bison's saddle to hug her and swing her around. She pulled back with a grin up at him. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you all of course." She gave him a quick kiss. He grinned and gave her a squeeze. She'd gotten even more beautiful to him in the last year, taller with longer hair down past her shoulders.

"Well, it's not just a social call actually…" Aang said. "We kind of need to talk."

"What about?"

"The usual. Saving the world and all that," Sokka said.

"Oh, is that all? I was worried it was something important…"

"The point is, we should really go somewhere else to talk," Katara said. "We don't want to worry anyone unnecessarily."

"Well, can I be worried with you?" a familiar voice said. They all looked up in surprise when Haru moved through the crowd towards them, smiling.

"Haru!" They all stepped up to shake his hand or hug him.

"What're you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"Well, same as you I thought. Visiting my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Haru, you sly fox." Sokka said, nudging him with a grin. "Who's the lucky lady? One of the warriors?"

"You could say that…"

"Hey guys!!" They all jumped when a blur of pink cartwheeled out of the crowd towards them before landing next to Haru and hugging his side. "I thought I recognized that flying bison. But you got here before me, Haru."

"I was closer," he chuckled.

They all stared between the two of them. "Wait…You and…Ty Lee?" Katara asked slowly.

Haru smiled and hugged her back. "What can I say? I like her optimism, her enthusiasm, and her strength."

Ty Lee grinned happily and cuddled him even closer. "And Harukins is so sweet, brave and talented. And I like his mustache." She kissed his cheek.

"Harukins?" Aang asked, trying not to laugh. Haru just blushed and smiled a little bit.

"And Mr. Iroh!" she said happily, hugging him. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Iroh chuckled and hugged back. "It's good to see you too, Ty Lee. You just have to come to Ba Sing Se sometime and you can see me."

"I don't travel as much as I used to. I'm really happy right here."

"I can see that. I'm very happy for you."

She grinned again before stepping back. "So what brings you all here together?"

"We'll explain somewhere else," Aang said. "It's kind of important."

"We can talk in the dojo. It's break time for the warriors still training," Suki said.

The two others looked wary but nodded and followed Suki and the others towards the dojo at the top of the hill. Once inside, Suki closed the door behind them and they all sat down. "Okay, so what's the big emergency?"

The others sat down to tell them what's going on, the other's attentions captivated.

---------------------------

Zuko looked out the window at the sound of thunder in the distance. Dark clouds seemed to roll in out of nowhere. "That's weird…it was sunny a moment ago…"

"It's summer," Mai said as she entered the room. "Summer storms can be unpredictable."

Zuko looked up and smiled. "What isn't unpredictable around here?"

"Good point."

"So what brings you here this time of day?"

Mai moved around the desk and sat next to him in another chair, taking his hand. "I want to know why you didn't go with the others."

"…I kind of recall you saying if I ever left you again I'd be in big trouble."

Mai pinched his cheek with a serious look. "I meant if you left without telling me. If you told me, I would've been a little upset but I would've understood." She let go and he rubbed the side of his face.

"Understood?"

"Zuko, you haven't looked for your mother in months."

"I've tried—"

"I know you have, Zuko. By sending others to find her. But I know you really want to go looking for her yourself."

"What could I do a group of others can't?"

"She's your mother, Zuko. You know her."

"But it's been years…I might not remember that much about her…"

Mai sighed and sat back. "Zuko, do you really believe that?"

"…"

"I didn't think so." She set her hand on his again and smiled slightly. "I think you know in your heart you could do it, especially with help from your friends."

Zuko smiled and held her hands back. "Maybe…but I can't leave. I'm the Fire Lord now. The good of the Fire Nation comes first."

Mai looked at him sympathetically then smiled again and gently kissed him. "You're mother would be very proud if she could see you now."

Zuko smiled and leaned against her shoulder. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Outside the window in the shadows, someone chuckled and moved through the darkness. He walked around the palace and through a street around it till he came to a tall white tower.

One large guard looked up and took a firebending position when he approached. "Halt, who goes there?!"

He kept moving forward with a smile, passing by him. "Nobody." The guard suddenly keeled over against the wall, apparently knocked out. Walking into the tower, he headed down the stairs, whistling to himself.

From one cell the former Fire Lord looked up. Guards didn't whistle after all. "Who's there?"

He paused outside and looked in. "Ah, Ozai. How nice to see you again."

He squinted through the gloom of the cell, trying to make out the figures face through the bars of the window in the door. "Do I know you?"

"Not by name, no."

"And what are you doing here then, no name?" Ozai smiled cynically, yet also somewhat eagerly. "Have you come to set your king free?"

The man laughed. "I have no king. I come only for a pawn. And without your bending, you're not useful enough for me."

He moved on as Ozai's eyes widened and he yelled after him. "I am no useless pawn!! Get back here, I will show you I am still to be reckoned with even without my bending!!"

He laughed as he walked through the halls before stopping in front of one door and smiling. "His bark is worst than his bite. But you…you're bite can be quite dangerous, can't it? Almost as much as mine."

From within the cell, a hunched figure straightened slightly, golden eyes regarding him through a curtain of black hair, the dull gray prison suit hiding much of her figure. Her hands were bound behind her, her mind slightly fogged by a special tea she was forced to drink that kept her in a half sedated state incapable of bending, even though she hadn't even tried since that day more than a year ago. Aang hadn't sealed her away because she was apparently broken. But deep with in her eyes was a fire that hadn't gone out and only needed to be stoked once more.

"Hello, Princess," he purred, grinning.

----------------------------------

"Wow…so the world's in a lot of trouble again, huh?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yeah, but it's not immediate. Just one of those sooner, the better sort of adventures," Aang said.

"Well, if we can be of assistance, don't hesitate to ask," Haru said.

"Yeah, we'd be happy to help," Ty Lee chirped.

Aang smiled at them both. "Thanks guys, I'll remember that."

Sokka hugged his girlfriend close. "And Suki too, of course."

"Actually…I kind of can't right now."

The elder boy's face fell into an almost puppy dog look. "Whaaaat?"

"I'm sorry, Sokka, but I'm helping to train the new group of Kyoshi Warriors. I can't get away right now."

He pouted more.

Suki smiled sadly and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Sokka. Maybe I can join you all later."

"Without us getting you out of prison, hopefully," he said back, kissing her.

"I'm helping the warriors train too."

"And I'm returning to my parents soon," Haru said. "But if you need my help…"

"It's alright, really guys," Aang said.

"Yeah, it was great seeing you all," Katara added. "And we know you'll be there if we need you, but let's save that for later. Just because we're going on this adventure right now doesn't mean you all have to put your lives on hold."

"Yeah, we're used to it," Sokka said with a sigh.

Aang frowned a little but Katara smiled and patted his back reassuringly, silently saying she didn't mind. He smiled back.

"I hope we don't have as much trouble in this adventure as we did last time though…" Sokka said.

"Well, it helps we're all on the same side this time," Iroh chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm happy about that too," Ty Lee grinned. "It's a lot nicer than fighting all the time. I feel sorry for…" she looked down.

"For _her_?" Suki asked.

"Yeah…I can't help it, you know? We grew up together. I mean, she wasn't…exactly different when she was younger, but I never thought she would grow up…like this."

Iroh sighed and nodded. "I felt the same about my brother…as well as my niece. "

Ty Lee blinked. "But we were talking about Azula, weren't we?"

Haru smiled and patted her shoulder. "Yes, we were. I believe Iroh sympathizes with you."

She smiled and nodded to Iroh who smiled back.

"Well, since the balloon you guys were on crashed, you're welcome to stay here and rest for a while," Suki said.

Aang nodded. "Alright, but we'll still need to go pretty soon probably."

Sokka pouted but Suki smiled and kissed his cheek. "I understand. C'mon, we'll get you set up."

-----------------------------------------

There was the sound of the ocean in his ears. That wasn't unusual, he was on an island. But it was so close…

Colors swam into his vision slowly till he realized it was another of those strange dreams. How had they gone from just once or twice a year to every night so suddenly? He was standing on a cliff by the sea, looking out over it. He blinked and looked around, the landscape different and yet familiar at once.

_Is this...the Earth Kingdom coast near where Kyoshi used to stand?_

He tensed when the sound of drums mingled with the ocean and looked over his shoulder. A smile came to his lips, though he didn't mean for it too, as a band of people were gathering in the square of a little village of shacks. Their clothes were old, cobbled together from what looked like animal hides, but they didn't seem primitive or barbaric. Their music was lovely, calming, and their instruments well crafted. Flutes joined the drums, and even a string instrument made from what he knew somewhere in his mind to be animal tendons, polished wood and stretched animal skin.

"You showed them music?" the odd voice that always came from him in these dreams asked. But it sounded younger than before. He turned and though he felt surprise to see the white haired man next to him, the dream self was calm.

"Yes. Music should be shared with all. They already had the basics, I just showed them a few tricks," he said with a smile.

He smiled back.

"They're grateful. I think they're trying to write a song for us."

"Already?"

"They're fast learners. Soon they will return to their own nations and show them the instruments. More will be made, different variations of them, and different kinds of music will all come into being."

"Is that a prediction?"

"No. That's human nature."

"But I thought human nature was to destroy?"

He laughed and Aang felt a warmness in his heart for this man, though he didn't know who he was. "Yes, sometimes. The truth is, all spirits have that." He raised his hand and two auras appeared around his hands, a black on the left and a white on the right. "All spirits have within them the potential for good, and the potential for evil. Some have a perfect balance, but many have one greater than the other. When they do, they become "good" or "evil". This is true of most spirits as well, including the others and me. They are both creators and destroyers. But no person is completely these things. Do you understand?"

"I think so…but…what about that…thing you and the others faced yesterday?"

The levity drained a little from his face. "That…is not human. That was the darkest of spirits, the corruptor. There is no good within that." He turned and looked at him. His eyes were a dark stormy grey like his clothes, wise and deep but still with the light within it even though he was so serious at the moment. His face was handsome, in his late twenties with sharp features. "We sealed that away to protect the people of this world as they first start their lives. I have taught these beings the ways of spirits so that they can help you in the future. They will pass these gifts down to their children, and their children to their children. He sought to corrupt them, so that he may corrupt other spirits and corrupt you."

"Why?"

"It is his nature. He is as old as us, and maybe older. He seeks domination."

Aang's head nodded slowly. "So that's why you sealed him away?"

"Yes. We cannot seal all the evil in the world, nor should we or risk unbalancing it and throwing it into worse chaos. But as he sought to tip the scale in evil's favor, we had no choice. Do you understand, my child?"

"Yes, Master. I believe I understand."

He smiled and nodded. "Be aware though. I'm not as optimistic as the others. It is always possible that one day he could escape."

"But then you and the other masters will put him back again, right?"

"…We will do our best. But it might be up to you to do it."

"…Alright…I understand Master Kiryn."

He nodded again and looked back out over the ocean. "You should be ready to go by morning. You learn Water next."

Aang nodded, then paused when he felt a shiver go up his-or this body's-back. Head turning, eyes scanned the area around them. From a nearby rock he saw a black bird perched, looking at them. Aang felt it was almost hard to breath looking into it's beady black eyes. As he watched it slowly began to fall apart like it was made of ash and sand.

Aang's eyes snapped open when there was a pounding on the door. Sokka snorted awake in the bedroll next to him.

"Guys! Breakfast is almost ready."

"Yeah…okay…" Sokka croaked.

Aang breathed a little deeper and looked up at the ceiling as the other boy stood and started dressing. "Kiryn…"

"Huh? You say something, Aang?"

"…No, it's nothing."

"Alright. Get ready then."

"Yeah…" he stood and began to get ready, looking out the window at the ocean he could see from the top of the hill. "Kiryn…how do I know him…?"


	5. Ep3 The Medium p1

The next two chapters be much longer…Hope you enjoy :3

And in this episode I introduce my main OC. :D

Episode 3: The Medium

--------------------------------

"Do we have to leave now?" Sokka asked again.

Katara sighed raggedly. "Yes, we do."

He pouted but Suki smiled and kissed his cheek. "If you head back by here again, maybe I'll be done enough I can join you all."

He smiled and kissed her again.

"Sokka, get in the saddle!" Katara called.

"Gotta go." He kissed her again quickly and jogged back over to Appa and jumped up to join the others.

"Leaving a pretty girl is always hard," Iroh said with a chuckle.

"No kidding…"

Katara rolled her eyes but smiled and hugged him. "You'll see her again soon, don't worry."

Sokka smiled and hugged her back as the bison lifted off into the air.

After they landed on the coast of the Earth Kingdom, they all piled onto Appa's saddle and Iroh directed them north.

"So, this guy is an old friend of yours? Like…how old are we talking?" Sokka asked.

Iroh chuckled. "Quite old I'm afraid."

"That's fine," Katara said. "We'll be grateful for his help and wisdom in this."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be great," Aang agreed. "I mean, your older than us and your still pretty awesome, Iroh."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Including here." He pointed down to a small town situated near cliffs overlooking the ocean, small but prosperous looking. "This is the town Yun Qwan and his family settled in when we got them out of the Fire Nation. He should still be there, he's not a fan of moving. It took much persuading to get him out of his home in the Fire Nation, even with the threat of execution."

"How's he going to feel about going all over the world with us then?" Sokka asked.

"Do not worry. If it's for the greater good, he'll do it. He has a lot of pride in his spiritual abilities, and to help the Avatar is every great medium's dream."

Aang blushed a little as he motioned Appa to land near a collection of trees outside the village, hoping not too many noticed them. Aang put a hat over his head to try and hide his arrow to try and avoid immediate recognition, opting for some earth nation clothes he kept handy in Appa's saddle.

"We'll be back soon, buddy. Try not to get bored." Appa let out a low rumble and settled down on the ground to rest. "Lead the way, Iroh."

The elder man nodded and headed down a path leading to the village. Half way into the trees surrounding the village, a group of gruff looking young men stepped out onto the path. "Good afternoon, all."

"Good afternoon," Iroh replied. "It is a very fine day."

"That it is," the apparent leader said. "Heading into town?"

"Oh yes, I'm here to visit a friend of mine."

"That's nice old man, but you see, you need to pay the toll first."

"Toll?" Katara asked, frowning.

"Yeah, this here's a toll road."

"Says who?" Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"Says us." The men flexed their muscles in emphasis of that statement.

"Alright, just checking."

"How much is the toll?" Iroh asked in hopes to avoid a conflict.

"Whatever you got on you that's valuable."

"That sounds more like highway robbery than a toll…" Aang said slowly.

"Oh look, the short one can think."

Aang glared, somehow knowing this would be one of those times he wished he wasn't a pacifist.

"Please," Iroh said gently, "you must know this is wrong. If you continue down this path, only bad things will happen."

"That's only if you don't hand over your stuff right now, old man."

"Hey, don't you threaten him!" Katara said indignantly.

"Or what?" He paused and then smiled, walking and leaning in towards her. "Although, I might be willing to let you all pass…for a kiss, pretty lady."

Aang immediately felt like punching this boy. _Darn pacifist nature!_

Katara moved back, trying to smile politely. "Uh, no thanks, I'm seeing someone."

Aang smiled.

"Oh yeah? I bet he's not half the man I am."

Aang frowned again.

"Oh no. He's twice the man you are, and three times smarter. And we won't even get into strength, cause he could beat you with his hands behind his back."

Aang tried not to grin as the boys face took on a hue of purple in anger that made him look like a grape. "That so?! Well maybe I should just show you how wrong you are," he growled, taking her shoulder.

"Don't touch her," Aang said, gripping the other boy's wrist.

"Oh, what you going to do about it shrimp?"

Silently saying sorry to his former teachers, swearing it was defense, he flipped the boy before he could blink. "Run!!" They all ran past the stunned gang quickly, Iroh actually leading them.

"What are you standing around for, you idiots!? After them!"

They had a good lead on them after a moment and Aang ventured a look back, not noticing when Iroh skidded to a stop.

"Aang, look out!"

"Huh?" He turned in time to see there had been a person on the path ahead of them heading right for him. His head was down with a hat on low over his forehead to block out the sun. He looked up at the yell, pausing in his walk and tipping his hat back slightly to see, eyes widening at the boy on a dead run coming at him. Aang couldn't stop in time, despite digging his heels into the ground, so they collided and went down in a sprawl of arms and legs.

"Ow!! What the heck?!" the other person yelled, trying to untangle himself.

"I'm so sorry!! We were running and I didn't see you, I couldn't stop in time and—" Aang stopped when they looked up. Red eyes blinked at him then widened, looking shocked.

"This way!" One of the gang members could be heard through the trees.

The others panicked.

"Should we fight them?" Sokka asked, hand to his sword.

"No, we're trying not to draw attention to ourselves," Iroh said.

"Then what--?!"

"Hide!" Aang said, ducking into the bushes nearby. The others quickly followed, leaving the stranger in the street staring at them in confusion. He stood, fixing the hat on top of his head and frowning at them in the bushes.

"Wha…?" he muttered, pushing himself up.

"Hey you!!" The gang of thugs ran up. "Have you seen a bunch of kids traveling with an old man come by here?"

The stranger paused, pulling the hat down a little and straying eyes towards the bushes. "Why?"

"Because we need to teach them a lesson, that's why! Now did you see them or not?!"

His lip twitched slightly before looking up, the stranger looking tempted to yell, but took a deep breath instead. "Couple of kids in blue and the boy and the old man in old hand me down looking stuff?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah, I saw them." The Gaang tensed, trying to remain low in the bushes. "They ran off into the woods. Heading," he raised a hand and they held their breath, "That way." He pointed in the opposite direction from them and they tried not to audibly sigh in relief. "If you hurry I'm sure you can catch them. Looked like the bushes were slowing them down."

"Thanks, brat!" They ran off into the woods.

After a few moments the stranger turned to them. "Alright, they're gone. You can come out now."

Aang stood and smiled. "Thanks. Uh, they were sort of running a toll up the road…"

"Oh?" he sighed. "Of course…"

"Do you have anyone to inform?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, sure. Assuming they'll actually do anything." He took off his hat again, brushing off the dust from before. His hair was black, pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of his head. His skin was different from most Earth Kingdom commoners they'd met, a more olive tan, almost yellowish. His eyes were indeed red, framed by long black lashes. His face was…pleasant, but not handsome or beautiful. Rather plain really, those large eyes in a bored expression and thin lips pulled slightly down. He was skinny, wearing baggy brown clothes and the hat, a woven basket pack over his shoulders. The clothes were obviously old hand-me-downs, patched and stitched several times.

"Sorry about before," Aang said again.

He regarded him for a moment before putting the hat back on. "It's fine. I'm pretty tough, not hurt. Anyway, I have a delivery to make. Bye." He headed off back down the path.

"Wow, nice people skills…" Sokka said.

"Sokka, lay off. He did keep us from getting caught by those thugs."

"True."

"Hopefully, that's the only problem we'll run into here."

"From past experience I can say probably not," Sokka said.

--------------------------------------

In town, they walked through for a while, looking around. It was a normal fairly prosperous town in the Earth Kingdom, with a bustling market starting to make a comeback from the difficulties the war had put on trade.

"So, where does this friend of yours live?" Katara asked Iroh.

"If he's still in the same place he described in his letters all those years ago before we had to stop communicating, it should be at the very edge of the village near the river…but I suppose I should check to make sure." Iroh walked over to an attractive fruit seller, smiling brightly. "Hello."

She smiled back, handing one basket of fruit to another customer. "Hello. May I interest you in some tiger pears?"

"Perhaps later, I was hoping to ask if you knew where Yun Qwan lives."

The girl took on a worried frown. "Yun Qwan? You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Katara asked, not liking her tone.

"Yun Qwan was very sick…he died last year."

Iroh stared at her for a long time. "D…died?"

She nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so…we had a problem with dragon fever last fall, and he unfortunately caught it. He was too old to fight it for long, no matter how strong he was."

Aang put a hand on Iroh's shoulder as he looked down sadly. "I…I see…"

The others looked down as well, both sad for Iroh's loss and that they were no closer to their goal.

"…Forgive me for asking but…" She looked around before leaning over the counter and speaking quietly. "Were you also hoping for some spiritual advice from Mr. Qwan?"

Iroh stared at her again. "You know about that…?"

She nodded slightly. "He's lived here so long, things get out. He helped many people find peace of mind with his abilities…"

Iroh nodded, smiling sadly. "Yes, he was very good at that…"

"I was just going to say, if that was also a reason, you could talk to his apprentice."

"He has an apprentice?" they all asked together seriously.

"Um, yes. His granddaughter, Taoren, inherited his abilities and he was teaching her how to use them."

"That's great!" Aang said happily. "Where-"

"I wouldn't go to that girl if I were you," another voice chimed in. The looked over to see a rather gruff man selecting fruit next to them. "She's next to useless."

"Yagi, you be quiet!"

"They deserve to know." He looked at them seriously. "Just after her grandfather died, that little girl was called in to help another village with a spirit problem. Something the old man did often. Just go in, cleanse the place, leave with a nice purse of coin. Should've been easy for her."

"Yagi, you can't say that when you have no experience! You don't know how hard it might be. And Mr. Qwan died before her training was completed."

"Feh, it's spirits. How hard could it be for someone with 'the gift'."

Aang frowned at him, finding himself a little annoyed with this man.

"Anyway, should've been easy, Yun did it dozens of times evidently. But she goes over, and what happens? She runs away and the spirit is still terrorizing that village! People's homes getting torn up, live stock going missing. My brother lives there and he says it's a living nightmare! They can't find any other spiritualists to come out and take care of it either. And that little girl said she could do it-"

"She said she would do her best!" the fruit vendor argued.

"And she ran away without even trying!"

The Gaang all looked at one another before moving in close. "What should we do?" Aang asked.

"Well, this is the first lead we have…" Katara said.

"I'm sure if she is Yun Qwan's granddaughter she is more than capable. Despite what this man says," Iroh spoke up.

"And if she's not we can always find someone else," Sokka added. "She's not the only spiritualist, medium whatever in the world."

Aang nodded and turned to the fruit vendor. "Where does she live?"

She shot a triumphant look at Yagi. "In the house she and Mr. Qwan shared, at the end of the village near the river."

"Thank you," Iroh said.

"My pleasure…I'm sorry you didn't hear of his passing sooner."

Iroh nodded. "Me too. Have a pleasant day."

"You're making a mistake," Yagi said again.

"Then it will be our mistake to make," the old dragon said sagely and began down the road through the village again, the kids following.

"I'm sorry about your friend, Iroh…" Katara said.

"It's alright…he was even older than me, it was inevitable. But I wish I could've spoken to him one more time…I had to sever our ties rather abruptly or risk giving him away to my father or Ozai." Iroh still looked saddened by the news but they pressed on, heading for the edge of the village. The houses thinned out quite a bit the further they got, but soon they came to one lone shack of a house at the edge of a river, sheltered by the trees.

"Think that's it?" Sokka asked.

"Must be." Iroh walked over to the door and knocked. There was no answer from inside and the door was apparently locked.

"She must not be home…Should we wait do you think?" Aang asked.

"We don't know when she'll be back, that could take forever!" Sokka said.

"But we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Katara pointed out. "It's not like we know what she looks like, we can't go searching for her in town."

"We could ask the locals, find her that way."

"That's true…Maybe—"

"Hey, what're you guys doing?"

They turned in surprise at the voice to see the boy from earlier standing behind them near the edge of the woods.

"Um, hello again," Aang said lamely. "We're here to see, um…"

"Yun Qwan's granddaughter," Iroh finished.

"What do you want?"

"We just said, to see—" Sokka began.

"And I'm asking, what do you want? I'm standing right here, and quite frankly would like to go back inside my house."

"Your house?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I'm Taoren Qwan. So… what do you want?" she asked impatiently.

The others gaped at the stranger, blinking in surprise and disbelief. "You're Taoren?!" Sokka finally asked.

She glared and hands went to hips. "Yes! Do I have to wear a sign? What do you want?"

"But the vendor said it was a grand_daughter_."

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you a…boy?"

A dark flush painted cheeks and the hat was taken off, glaring at them. "I'm a girl!!"

They all blushed in return. While skinny and boyish in figure, in the light it was easier to tell that indeed the 'he' was a 'she'.

"Uh…sorry?" Aang said.

She huffed and pushed pass them, unlocking the door and heading inside. She was about to close the door when Iroh stopped it with his foot.

"Taoren, I was a friend of your grandfather's. I…came to visit him."

Her eyes widened a little and the frown lessened. "You knew my grandfather?"

"Yes, I was friends with Yun…before the war got out of hand," he said meaningfully, hoping perhaps Yun had explained what had happened.

She looked a little hopeful, then suddenly suspicious again. "…He's at the temple in the next town." She moved to close the door again.

"Wait, I can prove it! I brought this for old times sake." He reached into his shirt and pulled out an old scarf of red with a golden dragon on it. "You're grandfather gave a scarf just like this to your grandmother. I gave this one to my wife many years ago."

The girls red eyes widened again and she looked them all over. Her eyes finally fell on Aang and stayed there for a while before she sighed and opened the door again. "Alright, come in. It's not much, but it gets you out of the sun and rain."

They all filed in. Indeed, the hut was big enough for about two people to live comfortably, though only one did now apparently. In the center was a fire pit, in the corner a bed made of woven ropes suspending a bedroll, a rough table off to the side and not much else except hats. Many, many hats.

"You, uh…like hats?" Katara asked, picking one up to look at it as she hoped to maybe get a better conversation going.

"I make them in my spare time. To help earn money."

"Do you have a lot of spare time or what?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka! They're really nice hats, Taoren."

"They're just hats," Taoren said, putting her pack down. Katara frowned and put the one she was holding back into its stack. "When I'm not making them, I do odd jobs around town."

"How'd you get here so fast? You were going the opposite way on the road," Sokka said.

"I had a delivery to an outpost off that road. I came back through the woods around the village. Most people don't take that route cause it's dense and 'scary things' live there, and some other reasons, but I know my way around it pretty well and it's faster if you know where you're going."

Iroh smiled. "Yun taught you that, hm?"

She paused in looking through her pack and smiled a little, nodding. "Yeah…him and my father." The smile faded and she sat down, bringing out reeds from the pack and putting them into piles, presumably for more hats.

"I'm very sorry about…I only heard just a while ago in the village." He sat down with her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I had to stop contacting him after a while…to ensure his safety. Do you know…?"

Taoren paused for a moment before standing and walking over to the bed. Crouching and fishing under the bed, she brought out a box. Opening it, she pulled out a red scarf with a dragon flying over it, an obvious Fire Nation antiquity. "This…was my grandmother's. She brought it with her when they left. She died when was younger, but gave it to me before she did." She looked at Iroh.

He smiled and nodded, putting his own scarf away again. "That style was very popular in the Fire Nation before they left."

Taoren smiled a little in relief and put the scarf back in its place before sitting down. "So…You're not all from the Fire Nation, are you?"

"Nah, we're Water Tribe," Sokka said with a grin, indicating him and his sister. "I'm Sokka."

"And I'm Katara, it's nice to meet you."

Taoren blinked but nodded a little. "You too…"

"I'm Iroh."

"And I'm Aang. And, I know this might come as a shock, but you see I'm—"

"The Avatar."

They all stared at her for a moment. "How did you…I mean I know it's not much of a disguise, but you recognized me just like that?"

"Not by your face." They stared. "What? You don't know?"

"Know what?"

She paused but finally sighed, speaking as if it were obvious. "Anyone with a higher than normal amount of spiritual power can recognize the Avatar on sight. That's what my grandfather said."

"So you are a medium!" Aang said triumphantly. "That's great, cause we really need your help—"

"No," she said, crossing her arms, eyes set in a determined frown. "I'm not a medium."

They stared again. "But…you just said…"

"I'm not a medium, I just happen to see spirits."

"Isn't that the definition of a medium?" Sokka asked flatly.

She looked back equally flatly. "Maybe, but that's not what I am. I see spirits, but I'm not dealing with them, not even for the Avatar."

Aang blinked in surprise before leaning in to Iroh. "I thought you said most mediums would be happy to help the Avatar."

"I suppose she's not most…"

"If that's all you came here for, sorry to disappoint," Taoren said. She pulled a nearly finished hat over and started to work on it, not looking at them. "If you want to stay for dinner though, that's fine. I'll be starting it in a little while."

"Thanks…" Katara said. She looked down and watched her hands as she wove the hat, surprised by the care and dexterity she had as she wove the reeds. "Um…do you know any other mediums perhaps that could help us?"

"…Sorry, no. The only other person I knew who could see spirits was my grandfather." In a matter of moments the hat was finished and she set it aside.

"Then why won't you come with us?" Sokka demanded. "You said you could see them too!"

"That doesn't mean I want to!" she snapped back, surprising them. Standing, she brushed off her pants and stalked towards the door stiffly. "I'll go catch dinner. Fish alright with everyone?"

"Um…I don't eat meat actually…" Aang said hesitantly.

Taoren looked at him a moment before pointing. "I have a vegetable garden around the side of the house, pick what you want and we can clean and roast them with the fish."

Aang blinked in surprise before smiling. "Thanks!"

Her lips twitched a moment before she headed out the door again.

"What a brat!" Sokka growled loudly. "She can see spirits, she admits to it, and she still refuses to help us!"

"It's her choice, Sokka," Aang said. "I don't want to force her if it's something she doesn't want to do."

"But we need a medium! Roku said so, right? What happens if we don't get one?"

"Well…we just have to find one before I die so I can teach new airbenders. It's not like we have the same time limit as when we needed to defeat the Fire Lord. I guess if we just get one while I can still teach we'll be alright." He stood and dusted his pants off. "I'm gonna go look through those vegetables. We can brain storm more later." He headed out the door and around the side. He smiled happily when he saw the nice vegetable garden and started to through, pulling up carrots, edible roots, plucking some spices for a good meal.

He paused when he heard a splash and moved around the side of the small house. He blinked when he saw Taoren standing in the river half up to her shins. A moment passed and her hand suddenly passed into the water, pulling up a fish and tossing it onto the others on the shore before going back to waiting.

"Wow! You're reflexes are great!"

"Gah!!" Taoren jumped and her foot slipped on the rocks at the bottom of the river, sending her toppling into the water with a splash. She seemed surprised she was there a moment before looking at him, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry!" Aang placed what he'd gathered on the ground and rushed to help her stand. "I didn't realize I'd startle you like that!"

"Its fine," she said, though her tone was a bit terse. She stood, dripping and looking uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"But I'm still sorry." Moving his arms out, he made a sweeping motion and she jumped again when all the water was sucked out of her clothes and put back into the river.

"…Thanks."

He smiled. "But you really do have great reflexes. I've never seen someone catch fish like that."

She smiled slightly, but it was still a bit off as if it was difficult. "My grandfather taught me. Part of my training."

"Training?"

"He taught me how to fight. To defend myself. Said it would also help with my training in how to use my…ability. And that young girls should know a little bit to keep themselves safe."

"So you know how to control your spiritual powers?" he asked hopefully.

"…A little…he passed on before we got to the more advanced stuff. I probably wouldn't be much help to you if you're thinking of asking again."

Aang pouted slightly. "Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to," she said with a serious expression.

"…That's it?"

"That's it." She got back into position to look into the water.

"But how do you know you wouldn't be much help if you didn't try?"

"Because if I did, and I wasn't any help like I'm more than half sure I wouldn't be, you'll be disappointed, and I'll be embarrassed and…and maybe half way around the world or something."

"We'd bring you back if you ended up usele-I mean not able to help."

"…Not worth it in my book. Now, go up stream and wash off your dinner while I catch the last of ours."

Aang stared but sighed, keeping his mouth shut as he went back for his collected vegetables to wash them off before heading back inside.

"My, that was rather…selfish."

Taoren tried not to groan loudly and looked over at a nearby rock. "What do you want?" she asked the badgertoad on the rock.

"Oh nothing. I'd just prefer you honor your grandfather's memory and help the Avatar," it said in a bored tone.

She glared at the animal. "I'm not my grandfather." Her hand dove into the water and caught another fish, tossing it up onto shore.

"Oh, I realized that thank you. But I do remember you saying when you were younger…" His voice suddenly changed into that of a young, spritely sounding girl. "'When I grow up I want to be just like my grandpa!'" The badgertoad hopped quickly when a pebble was thrown at him, perching on the next available stone in the river.

"Be quiet! That's none of your business and neither is my future!"

The toad sighed, deflating slightly like a ball full of air. "Taoren, whether you like it or not, you are a spiritualist, a medium, whatever you want to call it."

"I'm also inexperienced, unqualified, and totally—" she tossed another fish up to the bank, "uninterested."

"Really? You're not interested in travel, adventure, bettering your control and not being _alone_? Doing what you're grandfather had always dreamed of? What your mother always hoped for?"

"…Yes."

"Taoren, really—"

"Just leave me alone!" He jumped high as she grabbed another river rock and threw it at him. In the air he changed into a fish and slipped beneath the water to swim away, her glaring after it. "Yeah, you better run!"

"Uh…were you talking to someone, Taoren?"

Aang, who had come out thinking he heard her yell, saw her tense at his voice. She turned, counting the fish and not looking at him. "No, I wasn't. This should be enough for everyone, let's go in and get cooking."

"Alright…" he said, following her back to the shack.


	6. Ep3 The Medium p2

Long chapter is long ^^; Got a little carried away.

Just a quick note to everyone, after some debate with myself and others, I feel it necessary to say that Taoren's name is pronounced "Ta-OW-ren KWA-n". Yep as it's spelled, not the "D" sound as it "Taoist" (it's pronounced with a "D") . I played with that idea, and my friend PriestessofNox even had a good idea for a running joke with it, but in the end I just like the hard "T" sound better.

Also, a note for reviewer Clive: OC means "Original Character". Taoren is my main original character (besides the villains) for this.

------------------------------------------------

Taoren proved to be capable in taking care of herself when it came to cooking. She scaled the fish, spiced them, started the fire (despite Iroh and Aang both offering to help) with only tinder and flint stones, and used flat rocks frome the side of the pit to fry them. Aang's vegetables she treated similarly, putting them on cleaned sticks to roast.

"It's simple," she said, "but it'll fill you up I hope."

Iroh smiled, then looked around and frowned. "Taoren, where are your parents?"

The smile faded and she sat down, taking her fish from the fire. "My mother, Kiyone, died when I was young. She was grandfather Yun's daughter."

"…I'm sorry…"

The water siblings looked down, feeling sympathy grow for her from such a relatable experience.

"And my father was conscripted into the Earth Kingdom army…"

"But…the war's over; shouldn't all the conscripts have returned home?" Aang asked.

"…" she flipped the fish using a pair of long sticks, acting as if she hadn't heard him.

Iroh leaned over and spoke softly. "If he did not return, it could mean that he…was unable to."

Aang blanched and smacked the side of his face. "Sorry…"

"S'alright," the girl said. "He was a great Earth Kingdom soldier before he retired and married my mother."

"…Wait," Sokka said, "so you're father was-is Earth Kingdom…mother was fire nation…"

"Oh look, you can figure things out. Yes, I'm a mutt."

The siblings both blushed badly and Iroh sat up straighter.

Aang looked between all of them. "Huh? What's a mutt? Like a dog?"

"In this case it's a kid born with parents from two different nations," Taoren said in an uncaring tone.

"It's…not a very nice term for one," Katara said slowly. "Most people prefer Border Child."

"Why? Makes sense to me. A mixed breed. Not like anyone else really likes 'em anyway."

Aang frowned now as well. "That's not…I'm sure you-"

She looked at him with arched eyebrows. "Currently Earth Kingdom citizens aren't exactly warm towards Fire Nation. And I doubt Fire Nation citizen's would be exactly friendly towards the descendant of someone who's family fled and then married an Earth Kingdom soldier during the war. My mother's family was able to hide their past here so no one else knows. I'm comfortable here because of that. Another reason I don't want to go anywhere." She went back to eating her fish.

They all frowned but ate on till they were finished.

"I'm going to go to bed. Are you all alright? I don't really have any extra bedrolls…" she said slowly.

"We're fine," Katara said. "We have our own and we're used to sleeping on the ground."

"Alright. If you need anything, just wake me up."

"Oh, so now you're being all "What do you need?"' Sokka groused.

Taoren turned and gave him a flat look. "Just because I don't want to go on some grand adventure doesn't mean I won't try to be a good host to you. My grandfather did teach me to have manners. If you'd prefer, you're welcome to sleep outside with all the animals that live around here."

"…sorry…"

She snorted softly and laid down on the make shift bed, pulling the blanket over her. "Stay up as long as you like, I'm a deep sleeper."

They all looked at her before sighing.

"I'm sorry I brought you here for nothing…" Iroh said.

"No, you were a big help Iroh," Aang said. "Like I said, I don't want to force her to go if she doesn't want to. I'm sure we can find someone else…"

"Maybe if we put an ad out in some papers?" Sokka asked.

Iroh was looking back over at Taoren. "I don't understand though…her grandfather was stubborn, I remember…but I'm sure he would've helped us…"

"Well, maybe she's not like her grandfather," Katara said reasonably.

Taoren frowned slightly at the wall when she heard that but then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Thank you for coming with us to the temple, Taoren," Iroh said kindly. They had walked for a little over an hour till they came to the temple in the other town.

"I haven't visited in a while, it's good that I do."

Aang smiled and looked up when he saw the figure of Appa in the distance, having told him to fly ahead till he saw a temple and land nearby. He hadn't wanted to alert the monks that the Avatar would be dropping by so he still stayed far enough away not to be completely noticeable but within whistling distance.

As they climbed up to the temple courtyard, one middle aged monk was outside sweeping outside. He looked up as they entered and smiled. "Taoren!"

She smiled and bowed to him. "Good morning Khan."

"What, you like him? You weren't this nice to us."

Katara sighed and forced her brother into a bow with the rest of them. "He's a monk. Show respect."

Khan smiled. "You brought some friends with you?"

Taoren gestured to Iroh, though respectfully. "This is Iroh. He was a friend of my grandfather's, so I brought him to visit."

Khan's smile turned sympathetic. "I see…Do you wish to pay you're respects first?"

"…No. Mr. Iroh, please go first. I'm going to go on a walk." She walked off before he could say anything. Iroh frowned but looked to the Monk. He nodded and led Iroh to the temple proper.

"Yun Qwan was a great friend and colleague of us. To memorialize him and his work for us, after his passing we made a special shrine for his remains within the temple."

Iroh smiled. "I'm sure he would've been greatly honored by that."

Khan smiled and opened one door within the temple, revealing a small room lit softly by paper lanterns and a shelf of candles around it. Several urns were upon pedestals in small shrines usually meant for monks who have passed on, hand painted pictures behind them. Iroh smiled when he recognized his old friend and walked over, taking his hat off his head.

"I will allow you to pray alone. There are incense sticks and salts by the shrine."

"Thank you," the older man said as he kneeled down. He stared at the picture, marveling at the age. His eyes saddened and he sighed. Picking up an incense stick, he ignored the tinder and instead lit it with a snap of his fingers, placing it in the holder before the urn. "Hello, Yun…it has been a long time. I had hoped the next time we met would have been…well, not under these circumstances. You were one of my best friends growing up. Sometimes I wonder if you were the one that helped me not to turn out like my father. Heh, and I could never beat you at pai sho…I…wish I could say this to you in person. It is difficult to think…"

Iroh looked up confusedly when there was a breeze, the candles in the room flickering. Turning back to the shrine, his eyes widened when it appeared he was now sitting at a pai sho table under a pavilion over looking what appeared to be a lake. Before him sat a young man of about 24, dark brown hair pulled back in the traditional Fire Nation style by wearing robes of gray and white. He had a humor about his eyes, his rugged chin and broad shoulders more resembling a general than the spiritualist he was.

"Well now, Mr. Dragon, do you want to give it another shot?"

"Y…Yun?"

----------------------------------------------

From the temple the teens looked down a grassy hill at the girl they had met yesterday. All she was doing was sitting on the side of the hill over looking the woods, back to them, apparently cutting her walk short but not moving.

"I don't get her," Sokka said.

"It's alright if she doesn't want to come with us, Sokka," Katara said. "It's her decision."

"Not that. She invites us into her house, let's us stay the night, brings us all the way here, but she keeps acting like she wants nothing to do with us. I mean, she could've just pointed us towards the temple, not like it would've been hard to find, and come another day but she chose to come with us even though she keeps saying she doesn't want to help us at all."

"She didn't say that," Aang said. "Just that…she doesn't think she'd be of much use."

"Yes, unfortunately that's been her frame of mind for some time now." The teens turned to see Khan walking over and looking down at her with them. "Ever since an incident last year at another town…"

"You mean that thing about a spirit and her running away is true?" Katara asked worriedly.

"Yes, but there's a bit more too it. You see, spiritual power is dwindling in humans lately. Even our most revered monks are not the greatest when it comes to communicating with spirits, though they manage of course. Yun Qwan had a real talent for it though. He could handle just about anything, and so had a great reputation. And with that, a steady flow of money to help him and Taoren live comfortably. But after his death, the steady flow of money was unfortunately halted. Taoren was worried about her finances, so after a few months she agreed to try and take care of a roaming spirit causing trouble. But…" he sighed. "She is still just a young girl. One with barely any training. People often forget this because of her grandfather's reputation and think she is a natural or learned all she needed. The truth is, she barely has the basics. But she promised to give it her best with a grin, though you could see her worry in it. She left from this temple, where she had stayed for a few months after her grandfather passed, to go to the town."

"…What happened?" the waterbender asked quietly.

"That I don't know. Early the next day she returned, out of breath and looking haggard and without a word shut herself inside the room we had given her. After two days, she packed her things and said it would be better if she lived on her own back at her grandfather's shack. We all tried to convince her that wasn't necessary, that she would be better here, but she seemed adamant about it. I worry…that perhaps she thought by running away she would give us a bad name. We never would've thought that of course, after all dealing with spirits for a novice is difficult. Even one with Taoren's amount of spiritual energy, which is amazing compared to ours. But since then…it seems like she's getting further and further away from everyone. This is her first real visit since then."

Aang looked down at the girl and his eyes softened. He hopped over the small wall and headed down the hill, sitting next to her. "Hey…"

Taoren looked up and then back down at the grass. "Hey."

"Uh…It…must be hard…being here."

"…I've gotten used to being without my grandfather. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, but…well, isn't it hard staying in that shack all the time."

"It's my home. My grandfather built it himself."

"That's nice, but aren't you…don't you ever want to be around people. The guys here at the temple like you. They seem to miss you."

She looked up and narrowed her eyes at him before looking back at Khan. "How much did he tell you?"

"Um, not much…"

"He told you everything, huh? How I ran back here after…that spirit incident?"

"He said it would've been hard for anyone-"

"Bet it wouldn't be hard for you. And I know it wouldn't have been hard for my grandfather."

"You can't really compare-"

"Yeah, well, comparing is all anyone does to me." She stood and glared him in the eyes. " 'You're Yun Qwan's grandaugther? Oh, you must be so proud. Do you have the gift like him? Can you help me? Yun always did, Yun was so great, Yun was so honorable, so amazing. Oh, you really can't do what he did? What a waste.' Sorry I'm not like my grandfather. I'm sorry I can't do anything like he could and I'm such a waste of 'talent'."

Aang stared before standing as well. "Taoren, that's not what we meant!"

"Save it." She picked up her hat and set it on her head. "We agreed we'd part here at the temple, so you'll excuse me if I take my leave early, _Avatar_. Good luck and goodbye." She started down the hill, breathing hard and trying to calm down though her emotions had no idea what to do with themselves even now.

Sokka and Katara came down to where Aang stood, Katara placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think…perhaps she's still not used to it. I felt the same way after my mom died, and then when dad left and everything. Even if she's trying to be independent, I think she's really just wishing things would be the way they were when her grandfather was here."

Aang nodded, remembering similar feelings after finding Gyatso's remains. He wondered though if she would ever come to terms with those feelings.

Feeling determined to help, he started after her again.

"Aang?" Katara called after him.

"I'm going to try and talk to her again. I don't want to leave on bad terms." He headed off down the hill into the woods after her.

Katara smiled after him.

"I gotta say, while admirable his faith in people is sometimes annoying."

"Sokka, if it wasn't for that we would still distrust Zuko. And not have gotten to know Toph."

"Yeah, I guess…hey, who're those guys? They look familiar…oh crud…"

"Hey there, brats," the leader of the gang from the otherday said as he stepped into the temple courtyard. "So we finally found you."

--------------------------------

Iroh set down another tile and chuckled. "And then you got chased around the garden by that iguana-goose!"

Yun Qwan laughed as well. "Hey, it was better than the time you fell into a itchy ivy bush and had to keep yourself from itching at that formal dinner."

"Yes, luckily your mother new the remedy."

Yun smiled and nodded. "…I assume you met Taoren, hmm?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes…"

"Did you try to recruit her for this little adventure you talked about?"

"Yes, but she's not interested."

"Oh, I'm betting she is," Yun said knowingly, setting down another tile and taking one of Iroh's in exchange. "Taoren…has become cautious I'm afraid. But not cautious of danger. That girl has a knack for getting into trouble," he chuckled. "She has lived through much loss and come through it well"

"Is she afraid of loosing others?" Another tile was set down.

"Deep down I'm sure, but…I believe she's more afraid of failing." A distant look came to the spirit's eyes. "Since she was young, Taoren has taken much pride in her talents and in doing things well. But recently…there was an incident that crushed her confidence."

"The village with the menacing spirit?"

Yun nodded and set another tile down absentmindedly. "The spirit was too powerful for her. She came to my grave and spoke told me about it…crying. She felt like a failure, a coward, and a bad person for running away and leaving the village that asked for her help…but really, she was just a novice that was in over her head. I had not discovered how to come from the spirit world to the human world yet so despite my best efforts to tell her, I couldn't get through. I think she had hoped I would…and perhaps thought she let me down when I never came forward."

Iroh looked down sadly. "I see…so she is trying to make us leave to not fear it again."

Yun nodded but smiled as well. "Iroh, I believe in my granddaughter. I know she can help the Avatar. She just needs a good kick in the pants."

The younger, though older looking, man smiled. "Any suggestions?"

"Mmmm…there's a chest behind my temple. I asked Khan to give it to Taoren when she was older, but I think perhaps sooner would be better."

Iroh nodded and smiled the looked as though he wished to ask something.

Yun smiled sadly. "He's alright, Iroh. He doesn't blame you for anything."

Iroh looked up and smiled, rubbing at his eyes gently. "Thank you…could I…?"

The elder man smiled sadly now too. "I'm sorry, there's not enough time to get him here. I should be leaving soon myself."

Iroh looked sad again but looked down. "I understand…I am glad I could see you again though. I never got the chance to tell you…how much you were like a brother to me."

He smiled and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "You too, Iroh. You were always like a little brother too me. I hope you live a long, happy life and I don't have to see you here too soon."

The other man smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. I—"

There was a sudden loud crash outside and both looked towards the door. "What was that?"

"I don't know…"

---------------------------------------

"Taoren, wait!" Aang rushed past the girl on the road, making her stumble as passed with the wind. She looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I didn't mean what I said that way," Aang said quickly. "I never even knew you're grandfather, so how could I compare you to him? Or me? I still can't control any of my spiritual abilities either. They just kind of come to me, but I never really know how they work or anything…Or how I did any of it in the first place."

She paused and stared at him a moment. "You don't?" He shook his head quickly. "…Sorry…I didn't mean to…blow up…I just…"

"…Khan told us about the village."

Taoren looked ready to blow up again but he held up his hand. "It's not your fault. If the spirit was too strong, it was too strong. They shouldn't blame you for retreating."

She deflated slightly and looked down. "…you weren't there…and you don't know me…"

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't like to."

She looked away, obviously not sure what to say to that. "Hey!" She jumped and looked around. "Hey, Taoren!" Looking up, she saw a possum-parrot on a nearby tree looking down at them.

"Oh no, not you again…"

"Huh?" Aang asked, looking around.

She looked at him and pointed to the bird. "It's him!"

"Uh…that's a bird, Taoren…"

"No, it's a spirit! Can't you hear him?"

"He can't," the spirit said. "Unless I will it. You, you can't tune any of us out. Bad breeding." Taoren's hand immediately went to a nearby rock but the bird/rodent flapped its wings. "But that's not the point! There's a bunch of thugs attacking the temple!"

Her eyes widened and she turned, dropping her pack and running back to the temple.

"Hey!" Aang followed quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Thugs are attacking the temple!"

"What?!"

"That stupid spirit may be a jerk, but he hasn't lied to me ever!"

They ran up the steps to the temple to see Sokka dealing with one gang member one on one, Katara dealing with a couple of others using her water whip, but more running around the temple causing havoc.

"Hey!" Aang yelled, sweeping one away from trying to muscle one of the monks. "What's wrong with you all? This is a temple dedicated to peace!"

"Yeah, well, we aren't the peaceful type," the head thug said. "What the heck did you just do anyway?"

"Obviously you don't have a functioning brain, do you?" Taoren growled lowly, making Aang look at her. Anger was not pretty on this girl.

The leader's eye ticked. "Wanna way that again, Brat?"

"Just proves my point." Aang tensed when she started walking towards the man, though her back was set in determination and anger. "Leave. Now."

"And if we don't? You brought us to this temple, shouldn't have sent us on that wild raccoon-goose chase."

Taoren winced slightly but tried to play it off by narrowing her eyes. "I'll do a lot worse if you and your lackeys don't clear out of here in the next minute."

"Taoren, don't try and intimidate them! You're not intimidating at all!" Sokka yelled, booting one of the thugs away.

"We can handle this!" Katara said, taking another couple out with the water whip. When another tried to sneak up behind her she turned on a dime and smacked him as well.

Taoren frowned further, looking more tense.

"Ha, even your little friends know I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!"

"They aren't my friends," she said, taking a deep breath. "But this temple is a very important place, both to me another others. It is a sacred place for the remains of those who have passed on. Please show respect and stop wrecking it and hurting the monks." Aang noted how her voice shook, trying to remain calm and as if she were trying to control something inside herself.

"Or what?" The thug's arm shot out and Aang brought up his staff to charge at him, but before he could Taoren caught his arm right beside her face, glaring.

"Or I'll make you." Pulling his arm straight, she suddenly spun around, bringing the elbow of her other arm up and driving it into his side. Swinging up, she planted her foot in his face, then swung around again and kicked him hard enough to send him sprawling on the ground. "I like to think I'm usually pretty mellow, but I've been in a bad mood for a while. And when I'm in a bad mood, I like to hit things. Repeatedly." She stepped on his stomach before jumping away when he tried to swipe at her. Backing up, she took a defensive position.

"You little-!!" He was cut off as a blast of air sent him skidding away. Taoren looked up in surprise at Aang, who was brandishing his staff.

"Taoren is right! You need to leave."

The leader stared at him in shock. "W-what the heck was that?!"

Two more of his lackeys suddenly landed on him as Katara hit them with a powerful water strike, and another Sokka struck with the sheath of his sword to join them.

"That is what we can do. Want to see more?" Katara asked smugly.

"None of you little twerps move or the old man gets it!" They all looked up in surprise to see Iroh in a headlock by one of the remaining lackeys, holding a knife up to him. But the elder man looked completely calm, even bored or annoyed in his grasp. In Iroh's hands was a box he was keeping close to himself, trying to hide it from view.

The others all dropped their defensive positions, Taoren glaring. "Taking an old man hostage? That's a cowardly move."

"I'm not that old…" Iroh said.

"You both be quiet!" the thug threatening Iroh yelled.

"Heh, good work Amon," the leader said, standing and making the others roll off him. "Now, what do you have in that old box, grandpa?"

"Nothing that concerns you. This is only for Taoren."

The girl blinked, her anger at the thugs fading a moment in surprise. "For me?"

"Yes, from your Grandfather."

"Well, that just makes me want to take it more." He reached for it but Iroh, who had been steadily increasing his internal temperature, let his inner fire flash through his skin quickly, making the boy holding him howl and take his arm away and the knife clatter to the ground. He was ready to take out the leader as well, who was still reaching for the box but now with a more harmful intent, but was surprised when Taoren was suddenly on the leader's back. She had taken a running start before the others could stop her, wrapping her legs around the man's middle.

"Don't you hurt my grandpa's friend or put your grubby hands on that box!!" she yelled. They all stared in shock as she suddenly bent back, using her weight to off balance him and, twisting her body, sent him to the ground where she pinned him. The separated when he tried to punch her, glancing off her shoulder as she rolled away.

Aang moved to help her, but Iroh held up a hand to him, quickly running around the two fighters to their side. "Let her handle this."

"But-"

"If she is Yun's granddaughter, I'm sure she can handle it."

They all frowned, wondering why Iroh would let the girl fight alone, but turned to watch.

The man was obviously at least somewhat experience in martial arts, but thankfully not a bender as he tried to punch and kick at the younger girl. Taoren however used her size to her advantage and kept her defense tight, making herself a smaller and more agile target. Aang was surprised as she watched how skilled she was. It looked as though she knew moves from bending, both earth and fire, but nothing came of them except her own bodily strength. And though that wasn't much, he could recognize the old technique he'd learned before of using your opponent's strength against them. When he came in close she would strike, when he moved back she would dodge any counter attack, only getting hit occasionally.

"She's good…" Sokka said, a faint tone of surprise in his voice.

Iroh chuckled. "Yun may have been a spiritualist, but he learned discipline through martial arts. He wasn't a bender, but he was an a opponent most were hard pressed to beat in a fair fight."

"And an unfair one?" Katara asked quickly, pointing to one of the other thugs getting up to go at Taoren as well as the girl was in a stand still trying to push back both fists of the leader from hitting her.

Aang rushed in before they could, blocking a downward chop that would've landed at her shoulder. Stomping his foot, a rock shot up from below him and sent him sprawling into the other thugs that were trying to get up.

"Hey, don't you go messing up the temple too!" Taoren yelled at him. "I can handle this!" She dropped her concentration and the leader pulled back, grapping her wrist and throwing her across the courtyard. He turned to Aang and narrowed his eyes.

"You're an earth bender, huh? And you got a waterbender and a guy with a sword? That's not exactly fair."

"Says the guy who tried to shake us down for money yesterday!" Sokka yelled.

"And is attacking a temple filled with peaceful monks and the remains of people's loved ones!" Katara yelled back. As they spoke, Aang rummaged in his tunic and brought out the bison whistle.

He glared but looked back as Taoren stood shakily, evidently reeling from her trip across the courtyard. She looked up, her vision blurring, a small trail of blood going down the side of her face from the temple. She blinked confusedly, not remembering hitting her head though it was throbbing steadily behind her eyes and in her ears.

_Taoren…I'm proud of you…I love you…don't be alone anymore…_

She looked behind her, where she thought she heard the voice, the ringing in her ears fading.

The leader growled, about to rush her again, Momo suddenly dove out of the air, dropping a rock on his head and making him call out in surprise. After him came a roar as Appa flew in, summoned by the whistle, and landed, roaring louder at the group of thugs. Those who couldn't get around him to run skittered back on their hands and knees. The leader's legs suddenly couldn't support him and he landed on his rump, staring in wide mouthed shock. "T-that's…"

"I figured this would be a better way to get your attention and prove what I'm about to say," Aang said. He took off his hat, revealing his blue arrow and glared at them. "I'm the Avatar. And I have to say, you all have caused enough trouble here and elsewhere!"

"Oh we are in so much trouble…" one of the lackeys said.

As Aang started to reprimand the thugs, with help of the temple priests who were delving out the punishment of fixing any damage to the temple and becoming errand boys for the temple for a long time.

Katara rushed over to Taoren where she was still leaning against the side of the temple, her head throbbing slightly though it was receding to the area at her temple where she was bleeding slightly. "Are you alright, Taoren?"

"Y-yeah, I managed to slow myself, just scraped my head a little…"

Taking water from her pouch, Taoren looked up and blinked when Katara gently turned her head towards her. She watched with wide, fascinated eyes as the water moved to the older girls will, up to the cut. She felt a slightly tingling sensation over the scratch that soon faded. Reaching up, her face took on a look of wonder as she felt where the small wound had once been but now wasn't.

"Wow…that…was really cool…"

Katara smiled. "You were too. You're a great martial artist."

Taoren blushed and looked away. "W-well my grandfather taught me, so yeah…"

"Speaking of which," Iroh said, coming over and handing her the box. "He asked me to give this to you."

They both looked at him in surprise. "He…asked?"

Iroh smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I believe you will find your answers in there. We should think about going though."

He didn't miss the slight look of hesitance on her face, possibly about to say something, but she nodded. "O-okay…

----------------------------------------

"Taoren, we're leaving," Aang said later that afternoon. The monks had allowed them all to rest, some trying to convince Aang and the others to stay the night, but he was sure word was spreading all over town that the Avatar's air bison had been spotted and rather wanted to avoid the mobs of people coming to ask for favors and such. Some other day, but not after the one they'd had.

Taoren looked up from the sleeping mat Khan had laid out for her to rest on, insisting that though she shouldn't sleep she should at least rest. He'd then gone off to oversee repairs by the thugs and the priests taking care of Appa. Taoren had been about to open the box when Aang and the others came in. The box went under the coverlet of the mat. Some odd part of her wanted this possibly last message ever from her grandfather to be a private thing first.

The Gaang then sat around her to her surprise, each one say she did a good job out at the courtyard. Taoren blushed and said they didn't need to compliment her so much, but Iroh had placed a hand on her shoulder, saying that they were only speaking the truth.

And slowly she looked down and smiled slightly, saying a soft thank you. They smiled as well.

Then Sokka said they were still more impressive given the many adventures they had. Katara had been tempted to smack him, but Taoren had looked up, honestly curious looking and asked how many adventures they'd had. What proceeded was an afternoon of story telling from the Gaang and Iroh. The men would stand and help act things out, Katara laughing and Taoren even laughing quietly, though it looked like she wasn't used to it. They ate lunch and talked some more, Iroh able to goad a few stories of her family from Taoren, who became a little more animated as she talked. Then they had started getting ready to leave, Taoren staying and looking down, wondering to herself on many things till Aang came back.

"Oh…Well, have a safe trip…and, uh…thanks…for…stuff…" she said, not quite looking at him.

Aang smiled and kneeled down, giving her a gentle hug. "You're welcome and thank you too."

"For what? I…I'm not…"

"For stuff."

She smiled slightly and patted his back.

Katara came in and smiled, kneeling to hug her as well. "Take care of yourself."

"I always do…"

Iroh kneeled last and hugged her. "He is very proud of you," he whispered. "Don't forget that."

Taoren felt a few tears rise but hid her face against his shoulder. "Thank you…"

"I'll opt for a hand shake if it's all the same to you," Sokka said, holding out his hand.

Taoren arched her eyebrows but just smirked and shook his hand. "Whatever you say, waterboy."

"Excuse me?!"

Katara laughed and pulled her brother away before he got into an argument with the girl.

"If you would like, please come visit the Fire Nation sometime. I can show you your grandfather's old home," Iroh said as he stood.

"I…would like that."

He smiled and left through the door, leaving the girl alone in the room. After a few moments she reached under and pulled out the box. Fingers lightly caressed it once, though it was simple and unadorned and not particularly remarkable, before going down and undoing the catch. Opening it, she blinked to find a letter and a book inside. Both were just as simple as the box but she picked up the letter almost reverently before unfolding it.

_Dear Taoren,_

_If you are reading this, I have passed on before your 18 birthday, more than likely from this blasted fever I have even as I write. I worry if this is so, whether you are eating well, doing well, whether you are happy. Though I know you will miss me, just as you miss the others who had to leave you were ready, I want you to do me a favor. I want you to live, Taoren._

_When you were young, you always said you wanted to travel the world and help people, like I had always wished to but couldn't because I had to stay put or risk my family's safety. You said you would be come a great spiritualist like me. You said you wanted to make me and your parents proud. And I can see in your eyes this is truly your dream. But as this fever washes over me, I can see you drawing yourself further and further from this dream. You believe you cannot do it because I couldn't do it, don't you? You and I are different though, Taoren. And I am glad for that, because there is so much to admire in you. You have lived through many tradgedies and can still smile. You are different from everyone, but you don't let it drive you down and stand tall. If these have changed with my death, I beg you to please be yourself. Do not try to be me or anyone else, because it is as you are I loved you as my granddaughter._

_Even if your training is still incomplete, I know that one day you will be a great spiritualist if that is still your dream. And to help you, I have left a book passed down through our family for years. In it are techniques for better handling your spiritual powers. Using what I taught you as a foundation, I believe you can do accomplish anything in this book._

_Follow your instincts and your heart though. They are your greatest weapon and tool._

_I am proud of you, Taoren. And I always will be._

_Yun Qwan_

A few tears slipped from her eyes and she quickly put her sleeve up to keep them from ruining the paper. She stared at the book a moment before setting the letter back inside, standing and sleeping the box into her pack that Aang had brought back for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So, where do we look now for a medium?" Sokka asked. They were walking down the path leading out of the town, to a clearing where they could board Appa.

"I have no idea…" Aang replied.

"Well, even if she can't come with us, Aunt Wu might at least be able to point us in the right direction," Katara said.

"Ugh, I really don't want to go there though…"

"Well, if you have a better idea-"

"Hey!!"

They all jumped but turned to see Taoren running towards them at full speed, which was pretty fast, before skidding to a stop in front of them and panting.

"Taoren, did you run all the way from the temple?" Aang asked.

"Y-yeah…"

"Wh-"

"I want to come with you," she said straightening and forcing herself to get her breathing under control in a military like fashion.

They all stared in surprise.

"Y…you do?" Aang asked hopefully.

She nodded. "I…I want to try. I have a book now, it might help, and I think I could learn a lot more about being a spiritualist if I go with all of you."

"I thought you weren't a spiritualist?" Sokka said slowly.

"What're you talking about? I come from a long line of spiritualists, so of course since I have the gift, I've got to master it and become the greatest of them all," she smirked. They all stared, wondering where this girl had come from, but Aang slowly smiled when he realized she was always there, just kept hidden.

"But you said—"

"Welcome to the team, Taoren," the Avatar said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She grinned and Iroh smiled, knowing if there was a way for Yun to see he was too.

"So, do we need to go get your things?" Katara asked, also smiling happily.

"Uh…actually…I packed before we left." The stared again. "What? Okay, so maybe I was thinking about saying yes already…just…not sure if I really should."

"What changed your mind?"

She smiled. "I…got some sense knocked into me. Gently. So, we going or what? I pretty much cleared out my house so I'm good."

Aang smiled and nodded and brought out the whistle. The others nodded, decided the middle of the road was good enough now and best to go before the new girl changed her mind. She blinked confusedly, then jumped as Appa roared, descending into the clearing. Taoren gaped, having not gotten a good look at the bison before, her body sagging in shock.

"Need help up?" Sokka asked.

"U-up?"

"Yeah, we get around on Appa."

"The Avatar's flying bison…" she said quietly.

"You okay, Taoren?" Katara asked.

"Y-yeah, fine…" She climbed up with their help, getting settled and trying to look calm. But as Appa lifted off she gave a little squeak and clutched the side of the saddle, staring determinedly ahead and not looking over the side. _Oh spirits…what have I gotten myself into?_

From the forest a possum-parrot looked up and almost seemed to smile as the bison passed by in the late evening sunset.


	7. Ep4 Battle for The Blind Bandit p1

Chapter 4: Battle for the Blind Bandit

If that doesn't give it away, I got one word for the next two chapters: Toph :D She'll be even more prominent next part

Thanks to PriestessofNox for helping with the title :3

-------------------------------------------

Zuko looked up at the sky from his window and frowned. "Dark clouds again…they've been coming suddenly for the past couple of days…"

Mai looked up as well, playing secretary for the day to help Zuko with some of his work. "That is odd…it never rains, just the clouds come in and then disappear…"

"I thought you liked dark clouds," Zuko joked.

Mai tapped him over the head with the scroll she was holding. "I prefer them when they're productive," she said meaningfully. "Any news from your uncle and the others?"

The Fire Lord nodded and showed her another scroll that had come earlier that morning. "They've found a medium. Unfortunately, Uncle's friend passed on last year. But his granddaughter evidently can do some things and has a book to learn more."

"Well that's good. Though if she's a novice, it could be slow going…and annoying."

"Yeah, but nothing says she can't learn on the fly, so to speak."

Mai nodded then looked thoughtful. "…You want lunch? I'm getting rather hungry."

Zuko smiled at her and nodded. "Can't get much work done on an empty stomach."

"Oh, I meant I'd have them bring something. If you want to get any of the stuff Yin and Yan have been bringing you done on time, we'll be working through lunch."

Zuko sighed, tempted to beat his forehead against the desk. "Right…"

If Zuko knew what was happening in the Prison Tower, he might not have been so concerned with paperwork. Deep within the tower, the dark being was there once again, standing before his sister's cell.

"Hello again, Princess," he purred. She looked up, eyes less cloudy. "Ah, thinking clearer now, aren't you? Better since I started making sure those nasty, depressing herbs stay out of your food."

"…Who are you?" she said lowly.

He smiled and passed through the door like he was made from nothing, walking towards her. "An ally. You want to get back at them, don't you? The people who put you here. The Avatar, that waterbender…your brother."

Her yellow-gold eyes narrowed, the spark coming alive within them. "And you want to help me?"

"Mmmm…yes, and no. I want you to help me, but in helping me you help yourself."

She stared a while long before looking down. "You're not real…you're probably just another hallucination…you moved through that door like a ghost…"

"Maybe that's what I am? Or something like it." She sucked a breath in through her nose when he kneeled down and pushed some of her messy hair back. "I can be real if I wish though. My, you could use a good bath…they don't let you bathe often accept under close supervision, hm? You're so limited…" He tapped the cuffs around her wrists, encompassing her whole hand, and attached by changes to the cuffs around her ankles long enough to walk if necessary but not to bend. "They treat you like an animal…"

"…Get out…"

"I meant no offense-"

"GET OUT!!" She screamed at him, her former rage alighting her eyes again. He backed a way, but the thin rays of light from behind him from the hallway candles illuminated his face enough to show a smile.

"Yes, Princess…but think on my offer. So long as you don't hinder my plans, I offer you all the freedom you wish." He backed out through the door and Azula panted, looking down, her eyes returning to their calculated gleam of long ago. Rather than her madness slipping further, she felt like her sanity was slowly returning…

--------------------------------------------------------------

"We're almost there!" Aang said happily from his perch on Appa's head.

"Great!" Katara said, looking out at the familiar landscape. "It feels like its been forever since we saw her…"

"Yeah, I haven't had any bruises for a while," Sokka said, though you could hear the fondness in his voice.

"Indeed, I'm sure she will be happy to see us," Iroh smiled.

"Who are we talking about again?" a weak voice asked from the floor of the saddle. They (minus Aang who was still on Appa's head) looked down at their latest member who was curled up with a blanket over her head in the middle of the saddle.

"Taoren, are you sure you're okay?" Katara asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I'm good…"

"You don't sound good," Sokka stated.

"I'm just not good with heights…or flying…"

"Don't worry, you get used to it," the waterbender said gently, rubbing over the girls back. "And we're almost there. We're going to visit a very good friend of ours."

"Yeah!" Aang said, moving to drape himself half over the side of the saddle. "My former earth bending teacher and the greatest earthbender ever, Toph Bei Fong!"

"And we couldn't have walked?" she asked pitifully. Momo skittered over and lifted the edge of the blanket curiously, squawking and jumping back at the girls glare for him not to. She gave a squeak as Appa dipped. " Oh spirits…land…land…for the love of all that's good, LAND!!"

Aang jumped and pulled back on the reigns, bringing Appa down a little outside the town. The moment he touched the ground the spiritualist in training vaulted over the side and landed on the ground with an oof before running into the bushes. As the others climbed down, they grimaced at the sound of heaving coming from behind a tree.

Katara stepped towards her slowly. "Taoren?"

The girl came out from behind the tree, hand over her mouth. "Sorry…I was trying to keep it down as long as I could…"

The waterbender frowned worriedly and took her extra water pouch out, handing it to her to rinse her mouth out. "If it was making you sick, you should've said that. You made it just sound like you were afraid of heights."

"…I am," she admitted hesitantly. "But I didn't know I would get sick from flying. I thought it was just fear…" She took a swig and swished it around in her mouth.

"So I guess all your experience with "spirits" didn't prepare you for flying?" Sokka asked sardonically.

Taoren narrowed her eyes before spitting an inch away from his foot.

"Hey! Watch that!"

"Yeah. I missed." She handed Katara the water skin back and the older girl proceeded to hit Sokka on the shoulder with it.

"All your experiences with Aang and us, even getting kidnapped by Hai Ban And Yue's sacrifice, and you still have trouble believing in spirits?!"

"Ooooh no, I believe. I just don't think they're everywhere. I mean they have their own world."

Taoren rolled her eyes. "Not all travel between worlds, but smaller spirits enjoy messing with mortals so they come often."

"Really?" Aang asked.

"Uh huh, but they're mostly just harmless pranksters. Moving things around, hiding things, taking things. It's when a big spirit gets angered people could be in danger."

"Yeah, that I know…" Sokka said. "So, back in the saddle?"

Taoren turned a shade green. "Can't we just walk the rest of the way?"

Aang placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, it's not far."

Appa rumbled and licked all up Taoren's side, making the girl stand on her toes, dripping in drool and shocked.

"Uh, that's just Appa's way of saying he's sorry."

She blinked before looking at the bison and the look of disgust faded. She patted below his eye and smiled as best she could. "It's okay…is my hair sticking up?"

"Yeah, his drool does that," Sokka chuckled. They started off for the town, Taoren more comfortable now that they were walking. Behind them Appa's thunderous footsteps made the ground shake below them, but it became just background noise after a while.

When they reached the gates of the Bei Fong estate, Aang used the large brass knocker to pound on the door. An attendant opened it slowly.

"Hello, could you please say the Avatar and company are-"

The door slammed shut in their faces.

"…You know, I used to think you got better treatment being the Avatar…" Taoren said.

"Usually he does," Katara said. "But, uh…not all the Bei Fongs like us…"

"Avatar!" They looked up to see a servant looking down at them from atop the wall, presumably from a ladder. "Our lord has given us strict orders. Neither you nor any your party are allowed inside this house."

"But we just want to see Toph!" Katara called up.

"And you are especially not allowed to see the young mistress! Not no way, not no how!" He ducked back down behind the wall.

"Well, now we know where Toph gets her stubbornness from…you think the guy would drop it after a year and Toph coming home safe on her own."

"Should we go on without her?" Iroh asked.

"I think it should at least be Toph's choice if she wants to come or not," Katara said.

"But how do we get the choice to her?"

Sokka hummed as he took a thinking pose, looking over all of them before eyes resting on Taoren.

"…What?" the girl asked, backing up slightly.

"Toph's parents and the servants know us…but not you."

She blinked then gave him a serious look. "Oh yeah, cause they're gonna just let me waltz in there."

"Maybe not Taoren the simple Earth Kingdom peasant-"

"Hey!"

"But Taoren the wandering spiritualist, maybe," he grinned.

"Come again?"

"Not that I won't give you credit for inspiration, Sokka, but…well, she doesn't really look like a spiritualist."

"Yet. But if we pool a little money, and maybe with the Avatar's influence, we could do a quick make-over in town."

"Do I get a say in this?!"

"Only in how much money you got," he pushed on her shoulder and steered her into town and to the nearest clothing store. "Nothing extravagant, just making you look presentable."

"And I'm not now?"

"You don't want me to answer that." He ducked when she swung at him and pushed her through the door.

"Taoren, think of it this way, it's our way of saying thank you for agreeing to come with us," Katara said gently.

"Yeah! I mean, you look fine, but uh…well, aren't your clothes a little big for you?" Aang asked.

"They're my cousin Shunya's hand me downs. He gave them to me before my grandfather's family decided to find a new place to live…just me, grandpa and my dad stayed behind."

"…well…"

"…But…well…" she looked down, hesitating to say something.

"Go on, Taoren," Iroh encouraged.

"…My grandfather used to say that when a person becomes a real spiritualist…they're supposed to wear white, grey, or black with simple accessories to show your allegiance to no one nation and only to preserving the balance and helping the Avatar."

Aang blushed a little but frowned worriedly when she looked sad. "And?"

"…He said that when I learned everything he had to teach me, he'd get me the clothes of a real spiritualist…"

Sokkka patted her back before smiling. "Well, you're getting them early then. White, black or gray, right?" he started looking through all the racks.

"You and I had better find something, unless you want Sokka picking out what you'll be wearing," Katara said. "Once he has a plan, he won't change his name."

"…Lead the way."

A little while later, Taoren wore her first pair of new cloths that had never belonged to someone else since she was a young girl. She had always insisted that her grandfather not worry about new things if she could repair the old, but she had to admit it felt somehow…empowering. Her shirt was black and high collared, with sleeves stopping halfway down her forearm. Over that was a simple white kimono top trimmed in golden yellow, but "as a favor to the Avatar", the merchant had done a lotus design on the back in golden yellow dye quickly but with expertise. Her obi was dark gray, a red cord tying it with two circles made of green stone at the end of the tassels. Her pants were simple gray hakama pants that stopped at her knees, and her shoes simple black walking slippers. She had donned her good hat and woven pack so now, though young, she now looked the part of a wandering spiritualist.

They pushed her back up the hill to the Bei Fongs' estate, setting her before the gate. "Okay, now remember, you're a traveling medium who thinks there's some kind of mystical infestation in their house. Get in, find Toph, tell her about the adventure then get out."

"This isn't going to work, I'm not good enough to pass as a real medium!"

"They don't know how a medium is supposed to act or look, just wing it and they'll accept it! Now work for those new clothes!"

"You said they were a gift!"

Before she could stop him, Sokka kicked at the door and ran off with the others into nearby bushes. Taoren looked ready to run over strangle him when the sound of the someone opening the door made her stand up extra straight and blink nervously.

"Yes, can I help you?" the servant asked.

"Um, yes…I'm a traveling medium and I…believe you might have a problem with spirits," she said rather unconvincingly.

Sokka smacked his forehead while the servant just looked at her oddly. "I'm sorry," he said slowly, "But I believe you're mistaken. If you would kindly-"

Taoren took a deep breath before standing up straight and looking the servant in the eyes. Her grandfather used to do this when he had to convince someone letting him help was for their own good.

"Sir!" She said quickly. "I was trying to be calm before, but I have to tell you this house has a serious infestation of…mischief making spirits! If left unchecked they could eventually become dangerous, causing accidents and stealing things. I tracked one here and am offering my services to get rid of them. It would be in your best interesting to go to your master and tell him that, or risk people's safety and well being."

The servant paused in closing the door and stared at her. Taoren tried not to fidget, hoping the waver she had felt in her voice hadn't been detectable to him. The other's all held their breath with her.

The servant regarded her for a moment more. "Wait here." He closed the door again and Taoren worried that perhaps he didn't believe her, but she waited. After a few moments she was surprised when the door actually did open again. "The master will see you. Please, walk this way."

Taoren looked back when he turned his back, smiling slightly at the huge thumbs up and grins the others gave her before she followed the servant in. She looked around in awe at the beautiful garden in front, then more at the beauty on the inside of the houses design. It was even nicer than the temple's.

When the servant opened another door and bowed to let her enter, she took a deep breath and stepped inside. Quickly she ran through the stories her grandfather and his family had told her of courtly ways and, fifteen steps from the people seated at the head of the meeting room, she kneeled down in a respectful position.

"So, you're a medium?" The middle aged man dressed in fine clothes asked, regarding her rather coolly. "You seem too young…"

Taoren tried not to gulp audibly and took a deep calming breath. "I've been training almost since I could walk, sir. I come from a long line of spiritualists. My name is Taoren Qwan," she bowed her head.

"And you believe we have a problem with spirits."

"Minor ones yes. However, a large group of them can cause a lot of trouble if left to their own devices."

"Very well…what is your price?"

Taoren smiled as best as she could. "My grandfather always told me 'Do not accept payment for a job you cannot do.' If I can't rid you of the spirits, then you owe me nothing."

They smiled a little at that. "Do you require anything?" the lady asked.

"Well, when it comes time to rid the house of the spirits I'll need access to your kitchen. But for now I need to walk around and try to find their nest…if you are uncomfortable with me being by myself, I'm fine with someone watching me."

"Yes, I'll get one of the servants."

"Er...they might be busy, I wouldn't want to disrupt your household too much. Perhaps if one is not busy or maybe if you have a child that's not busy they could watch me. Surely you can trust your children more than anyone."

"I'm not so sure of that," the man muttered.

"Dear…"

Taoren blinked then straightened when a new voice spoke. "I'll watch her. I don't have anything better to do." She turned straightened more in surprise. The girl in the doorway was petite in stature, wearing fine clothes but her feet bare. She was pretty, but the other girl could see the definition of muscles beneath the transparent sleeves of the dress. But what caught her attention were her eyes.

_She's blind?_ Taoren thought in shock.

"Toph, you-" her father began.

"I finished my morning training, had a good breakfast and lunch and now I'm bored. At least let me do this," she said in an annoyed tone. Taoren frowned a little, having grown up to show more respect to her elders, especially her family. Her father looked about to argue, but her mother placed a hand on his.

"Alright Toph, thank you."

"Hey you," Taoren tensed when she looked right at her despite her sightless eyes. "C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour."

The other girl nodded and stood, bowing to the masters of the household before following Toph out. "Did you hear most of our conversation?" Taoren asked.

"Yeah, I heard. You just need to walk around and find where the spirits are, right?"

"Yeah. You seem more ready to accept there are spirits here than your father."

"I have a little experience with them …"

Taoren looked to make sure they were far enough away from the main room and no one was around before whispering. "Would that be when you, Aang, Sokka and Katara were traveling together?"

Toph stopped, eyes widening before turning to her. "You know the-"

The other girl flailed a moment before covering Toph's mouth with her hands and shushing her. "Shhh! You're parents don't want them coming near you again. If they found out they sent me in here with a message for you, I'm in a lot of trouble!"

"What did they say?" Toph asked the moment she took her hands away.

"Well, they're going on another adventure, which I'm on now too, and they wanted to know if you wanted to come with us."

Toph's face lit up and she hugged the girl, making Taoren "oof" at her strength. "That's so great! Of course! You wouldn't believe how bored I am here, dad won't let me do anything and mom keeps worrying over me!"

"Toph…can't…breathe…"

"Oh, sorry," she let go and Taoren gasped in a breath. "I'm, uh…stronger than I look. I think. So, what should we do now?"

"Well, if you want to come with us I guess we need to find a way to get you out of here…"

Toph looked a little worried but nodded. "Yeah, but good luck…my parents have me watched practically all the time…"

"Ah…"

There was a pause before Toph looked at her again. "Are you really a medium?"

"Well…a medium in training. Aang and the others asked for my help and my grandfather was a friend of Mr. Iroh's."

"Is Iroh here too?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh huh."

"This is great…I've really missed the guys…what's this adventure about?"

Taoren blinked then was thankful she couldn't see the blush on her face. "I…didn't ask."

"…You didn't ask and you still agreed to come?"

"Yeah, well, a lot of stuff happened and it kind of slipped my mind to ask why they needed my help exactly…"

Toph laughed. "Wow, that's pretty funny. What a ditz."

Taoren glared mildly, still blushing. "At least I'm not under house arrest."

"Ha, a backbone. Nice." She clapped her on the back, nearly knocking the girl over. "Glad to see your not a push over, you wouldn't survive long in our group."

"This is going to be a long day…"

----------------------------------

"What's taking her so long?" Sokka asked irritably.

"Sokka, complaining every five minutes isn't going to help anyone and frankly, just annoys us all," Katara said.

"I can't help it, I'm tired of waiting…"

"It's only been half an hour!"

"Well how long does it take to pose as a medium and get a message to Toph?"

"Both of you calm down," Iroh said gently. "Bickering does not pass the time, it only spends it."

"Huh?" Sokka asked.

"He said be patient, Sokka," Aang said. "But I am kind of worried…you think Taoren is okay? I mean, maybe we should've told her more about the family."

"They're strict, dislike you and over protect Toph who can beat up armies of men. I think we covered it all."

The avatar rolled his eyes.

"We told her all we knew," Iroh said. "She is a resourceful girl, as we've seen. I'm sure she'll be alright."

"…Hey, was that possum parrot up there the whole time?" Sokka asked.

"What?" Aang asked.

"That possum parrot," He pointed up at a tree. "I don't remember it being there a second ago…"

"Well, they do fly, Sokka," Katara pointed out.

"I know that! But I didn't even hear him come up."

The looked up and the bird seemed to stare back before suddenly spreading it's wings and screeching up a storm. They all cringed, covering their ears.

"We have to get it to stop!! It's going to alert the guards we're here!"

Katara took out her water whip, waving it around to try and scare it off by waving it around. She finally gritted her teeth and struck the water against the branch, making it squawk and fly off.

"Finally…" Aang said, sighing in relief from the noise. He tensed however when he felt a spear point in his back, holding up his hands.

"Alright, Avatar. Please come inside with us, you need to talk to our master."

"Aw monkey feathers…"

"More like possum feathers," Katara muttered.

They followed the guards inside peacefully, not wishing to make any trouble for themselves or others, the doors closing behind them.


	8. Ep4 Battle for the Blind Bandit p2

IT'S BAAAACK! Woo! Sorry for the looooooooong wait, had horrible writer's block for this part. As a bonus, it's incredibly long because I included a lot of stuff. :D Hopefully I can work out some kind of schedule between this and my other fics...so many fics to write...

Anyway, made up a back story for Toph's parents and a few other little surprises. Hope ya'all like it. Oh, and I couldn't find out if her mom had a name, though I found out her dad's is Lao. So I gave her one ^^; If it's wrong and she does, someone tell me please.

* * *

Taoren had come clean about there not being spirits in the house as they walked around and they chose a spot in the garden to sit and get to know each other while brainstorming getting Toph out.

"Couldn't you like burrow under the fence? Or vault over it?" the medium asked.

"Yeah, but…" she sighed. "You know, I snuck out the first time. And I ended up feeling really bad about it. I know my parents love me, they're just overprotective. When I came back, both my parents hugged me and cried and said how worried they were. If I did it again…I guess I just wish there was a way I could convince them to let me go…"

Taoren felt a touch of envy at the thought of a family reunion like that but nodded. "I can understand…If you're as good of an earth bender as they say though, I don't see why your parents worry so much."

"Waddya mean if?" Toph said, suddenly catching her in a chokehold. "I'm the greatest earth bender in the world! I taught the Avatar, and I can still do stuff he can't. Don't you doubt me!"

"I don't know you!" she shouted back defensively, struggling in the grip.

"Well, you're gonna get to know me, _if_ you're coming with us. And lesson one, do not doubt the earth master!" she gave another squeeze before sitting a very disgruntled Taoren back up right.

"Okay then…so, why do you think your parents are still so protective?"

"Well…probably didn't help I gave a detailed account of our adventures, trying to convince them I was fine on my own…had kind of the opposite effect," she sighed.

"Great…"

"I'm not sure why they can't see I can take care of myself. It's just really frustrating… like they don't trust me. That just because I'm blind I'm not some defenseless little girl…It makes me so mad!" She punched the ground and Taoren jumped as a nearby potted plant was jettisoned up into the air from a rock pillar.

"Ah…well…have you told them?"

"Yeah, several times, but they just don't get it I think…"

Taoren frowned at the resigned, bitter tone in the girl. She patted her back before suddenly sensing Aang was nearby and looking back towards the house. "Uh oh…"

"What?"

"I think your parents may have another reason to be upset if I'm feeling things right," she said, getting up and heading for the house quickly. Toph followed as the potted plant crashed back down to the ground near where they were standing.

* * *

"Once again I find you sitting before me, Avatar," Lord Bei Fong said none too kindly. "While I have respect for you for defeating the Fire Lord and bringing peace to the world for now, I do not like you for whisking my daughter away on a dangerous adventure!"

"With all do respect, Lord Bei Fong, Toph isn't some fragile little doll you have to lock up and keep safe," Aang said as evenly as he could. "She's the strongest earthbender I've ever met, possibly the strongest earthbender ever. She doesn't need your protection; she just wants your understanding."

"My daughter has been blind all her life! She shouldn't have to know what the world outside is like!"

"But she does know," Katara joined in. "And she thrived in it. She took good care of herself and even us on occasions. Toph may be willful, and bossy, and confrontational, and have a tendency to go over the top and-" Aang elbowed her gently, giving her a look. "But she's also reliable, and strong, and kind in her own way. Her blindness doesn't matter."

"Out of all of us," Sokka added, "she's the one we never think we have to worry about."

"The girl is strong and lucky to have such friends," Iroh said wisely. "If she were to journey, I would think in the company of the Avatar would be the safest place to be. And in her company, we can rest assured we have a loyal friend."

Lady Bei Fong looked awed at their comments, remembering Toph's recounting of their adventure and how happy she sounded through it.

"Traveling with the avatar is also dangerous! Maybe not as much as before, but how can you guarantee my daughter's safety? That she will not be harmed? She told us the stories of your time together and there were many instances she could've been severely hurt or worse!"

"I like that!"

They all jumped and looked to the doorway to the side where Toph had opened the door she was listening at, Taoren just behind her looking worried and unsure what to do.

"Toph, what-" he began.

"I like the danger! I like the traveling, and sleeping on the ground, and even if we weren't in danger I would love it because I would be free! I would be having fun with my friends! Instead of being cooped up inside this gilded cage all the time with nothing to do!"

"Toph!" He stood and slammed his fist on the chair arm. "I am your father and you will show the proper respect to me!"

"Dear," his wife said gently, "Please, calm down."

"No, I will not calm down!"

"And neither will I!" Toph stomped her foot again. "These are my friends! I want to be with them! I ran away because I didn't want to be kept here when there was a whole world out there, people I could meet, friends I could make, things I could try that I can't do here. And I don't want to say it's the only time I'll ever feel as happy as I did then!"

Her mother looked at her in surprise. The emotion in her daughter's voice, usually so calm and controlled in their presence, was overflowing with anger and desire.

Lord Bei Fong breathed in deeply a moment, scrutinizing first her, then the group before him, then Taoren who was smiling as best she could in the situation at hand. "…very well. You wish to go, you may go."

There was a collective moment of shock from all before Toph grinned and actually ran to hug her father. "Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged her mother as well before going to the others who were all equally excited. Taoren smiled in relief and moved to join them.

"However!" They all tensed again when Toph's father spoke. "I have a condition. You may only go if your friends can pass a test."

"Father, that's not fair!" Toph said.

"It's perfectly fair. Your friends can prove to me their strength and ability to look out for you."

"I don't need them to look out for me. I'm strong enough on my own!"

Her father's brow twitched and her mother looked even more surprised a moment.

"It's alright," Aang said finally, standing and placing a hand on Toph's shoulder. "We can take anything they dish out if we stick together." Toph smiled at the encouragement.

"The test I'm proposing is one on one matches; one of you against another warrior of my choosing."

"Doesn't matter," Sokka said confidently, joining Aang by Toph's side. "We'll take your challenge and beat it! We can take anything you can dish out."

Soon after they were back at that arena where they first met the Blind Bandit a few years ago, staring down a group of rather tough looking individuals. One was a woman wielding twin swords with a patch over one eye. Another was a very large, burly man with a severe expression and war paint on his face. One was a man that had an expressionless mask on his face, his head shorn and tiger's claws on his hands. Another man was a good 7 feet tall with large rippling muscles. And the last was an older man with a sharp gleam to his eyes but a good natured smile on his face, his silver hair pulled back into a braid.

"Anything they can dish out, huh?" Katara asked her brother grimly.

"These are the Serpent's Fang clan, a clan of mercenaries from the North that I happened to hear were traveling through the other day."

"Lucky us…" Sokka muttered.

"You will each draw lots for who you will fight. If you can win _all_ of your matches by having your opponent admit defeat, knocking them out or knocking them out of the ring, with no outside help, I will allow my daughter to go with you with confidence."

"And if we don't?" Katara asked.

"Then you leave and do not come to the Bei Fong estate ever again and my daughter remains here where she is safe and can one day marry to take over the family name."

Toph immediately looked horrified by the prospect, the word marriage specifically. The others narrow their eyes at him as well.

"Fine, we accept your challenge," Aang said. "But if we do win, we not only want Toph to come with us, but we want you to listen to her when she talks! Because she has important things to say and you just ignore them."

Toph smiled at him.

Lord Bei Fong glared slightly but nodded.

Aang stepped up first, reaching into the box in front of the Bei Fongs. "Kaonashi."

The man in the mask stepped forward and jumped up onto the stage with cat-like grace.

Aang followed, dropping into a fighting stance with his staff as Shi tensed as well. The stared each other down, and Aang had to admit the mask was a little off putting, only two thin slices in the face allowing the man to see.

As if some unknown signal happened, Kaonashi rushed him and raised his claws. Aang gasped and ducked as the sliced over his head where his face was a moment ago, jumping back and sliding across the ring. Kaonashi followed, claws swiping erratically at the air. Wincing at the sting Aang's arm met the claws in a glancing blow as he dodged again. But the avatar twisted around at that moment and politely hit the masked man in the gut with his staff, using a pressure of air to send him flying out of the ring. "Sorry!" Aang called after. "But I really can't afford to loose and I figured that would be the best way neither of us would get hurt!" Shi stood, not looking happy as he returned and slumped next to his family. Aang returned to his friends, Katara immediately healing the scratches.

The old man didn't seem to put out. "I would expect no less from the Avatar. You did well, Shi."

Katara was next and went to the box. "Bufu?"

The large burly man with war paint stood and climbed into the ring without a word or change in expression. Katara sighed, muttering "Of course…" and climbed up as well.

"I do not like to fight little girls, but this is a job. I cannot turn it down," the gruff man said in a deep voice, dropping into a defensive position.

Katara glared and took up her own position, hand on her water gourd. "Oh trust me, big guy, this little girl can take care of herself."

Bufu paused before attempting to rush her as well, though more strategically than Shi had. Katara sent the water at him, dodging as he punched and running across the ring. When he tried to follow, he found his feet slipping along a newly created ice patch, waving his arms and shrieking as he slid and fell off the edge.

"That was easy," Katara said with a smirk, jumping down to join her friends and high-fiving her brother.

"Then I guess I'm next…" Sokka said, walking over to the box.

"Wow…" Taoren muttered. "These guys look tough but they're going through them like paper screens…"

Toph grinned. "Well yeah. Twinkle Toes may be a pacifist first, and Katara mother hen she may be, but no one who joins our group is a pushover."

Taoren looked down slightly, feeling out of place now that she heard that. She knew martial arts, yes, but she wasn't a master and she could never hope to be a bender.

"Let's see if Sokka's improved those sword skills," Toph went on, leaning forward eagerly. The older boy reached into the box and drew a name.

"Shihana?" Before he even finished saying the name the lot was cut in half as the woman with double swords lunged. "Hey, whoa, we're not in the ring yet I call foul!" He quickly drew his sword, blocking her next strike and dodging the other by jumping into the ring.

"We're in the ring now, cutey," she smirked.

"Cutey? You think I-ack!" He blocked again as she swung for him, having to quickly dodge the other sword.

"Don't let it go to your head, I'm still gonna beat you."

"We'll see about that," Sokka said seriously, going into a ready stance.

Shihana grinned, rushing him with swords swinging in a pattern much like Kaonashi's but with more reach for their length.

"Go get them sis!" Kaonashi stood and cheered, though he was sat down by their master.

Sokka blocked and dodged most of the strikes, dancing with the mad woman around the ring.

"You're at a disadvantage, sweety. Two's better than one." Sokka just gritted his teeth, choosing not to answer.

"C'mon, Sokka, show her what you can do!" Katara yelled.

"Doesn't seem like he can do much," Lord Bei Fong said snidely. "He's not even a bender."

"Don't be so sure," Aang replied with a smile.

Sokka moved into a standstill with Shihana, pushing back with his blade against both of hers. With a sudden lunge he off balanced her, just for a second, but it was enough to reach into his belt and pull what looked like a black marble from his bag. Tossing it to the ground, it erupted in a cloud of black smoke. "What?" Shihana yelled, ending in a fit of coughs.

"What happened?" Toph asked.

"He dropped something and it created a smokescreen!" Toaren replied, sounding impressed.

"Sokka's pretty good at inventing little gadgets like that nowadays," Aang grinned.

"I never would've guessed…" Taoren muttered.

Toph chuckled and clapped her back. "You'll learn." They didn't notice her father's eyes stray to them.

Shihana yelled again and began swinging her blades around blindly, trying to find him. She gasped when her hand was suddenly grabbed then brought around behind her back painfully enough to drop her sword. She then felt cold metal against her neck and stilled.

"Drop the other one." She growled like a cat but did so, the metal clattering against the ring floor and making the audience strain to see what was going on. Toph just smiled. The smoke began to clear to show Sokka behind her, holding his sword against her neck in a slicing position with his other hand holding her arm. "You give? I believe I have the advantage now."

Shihana growled again, probably about to fight back, when their leader spoke. "Give in, Shihana. You allowed yourself to become to confident once again and let him take you by surprise. The victory is his."

The woman frowned before sighing. "Fine, you win…cutey."

"I have a girlfriend, but thank you." He released her and they both walked off the ring.

"Glad to see you got those working," Katara said with a smile.

"Yeah, they didn't go off in my pocket this time. And obviously, they work pretty well," her brother grinned.

Lord Bei Fong grimaced, taking a deep breath, while Lady Bei Fong was watching the matches with rapt attention. Toph whooped and pumped her fist into the air.

"That's just one more," Taoren said with smile, which dropped as soon as she realized who the next match up would be. She looked down at Aang, catching his eye to show her worry. He smiled back and waved a hand as if understanding, but she shook her head and pointed at the Bei Fongs, making a gesture like fire, then bending, then pointing at them again. It was comical and ridiculous looking, but Aang got the message and looked over at Iroh, who was also watching the young girl.

"I already considered it a bad idea," Iroh said barely above a whisper, "to reveal myself as a fire bender in the middle of a major Earth Kingdom city while tension is still high. I'm going to try and talk my way out of it, make them see you've already won."

Aang nodded and looked up at Taoren, giving a discreet thumbs up.

"I don't believe you'll find a match between two old men that interesting," Iroh said before anyone could call the final match. "The Avatar and his companions are obviously resourceful, strong and able to keep cool under pressure. Everything you could ask for in traveling companions."

"Indeed…and of course, The Dragon of the West shouldn't need to be tested," the other old man said. Iroh tensed and looked at him, the sharp eyes looking back with a smirk.

"Dragon of the West?" Lord Bei Fong exclaimed.

"Yes…that is me," Iroh said. "I am Iroh, former general of the Fire Nation Army, but a loyal supporter of the Avatar and new Fire Lord Zuko, who is seeking peace here."

"I told you about him," Toph said quickly. "Remember? He's the guy that helped me, quite a few times. He's really strong, but he's really good."

"Indeed, I have heard of his reputation as well and support your daughter's claims," the old master said. "However, I believe there is one in the Avatar's party that has yet to be tested."

"If you mean me, bring it on old man!" Toph said, already climbing over the stands to the ring.

"No, young lady, you are not one of the ones being tested. I referred to that young girl, right there." He pointed and everyone followed the direction to Taoren.

"…Wha?" she said intelligently.

"You will be traveling with the Avatar, I believe."

"Uh, well…"

"Her? Nah, never seen her before in our lives, right guys," Sokka said. "I mean c'mon, what use could we have for her? Doesn't look like she has a weapon or anything. Probably not a bender either," he said, giving meaningful glances to the other two.

"Uh, yeah," Katara said. "She's not with us." She looked up and gave Taoren a meaningful smile, hoping she understood.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just a traveling medium. Why would I be with the Avatar?" she agreed rather lamely.

"Yeah, I don't have a use for a medium," Aang said. "Why would the Avatar need a medium."

"And we definitely don't have use for one who's probably not that experienced, or she wouldn't be traveling around," Sokka added. "She probably doesn't know the first thing about being a medium, so of course we wouldn't need her."

"What did you say?" Taoren asked menacingly.

"Sokka, shut up," Katara hissed.

"Uh, I mean…"

"Then I suppose my seeing you in town earlier, buying clothes for her, was just a mistake?" The old man asked pleasantly.

"Er…"

"Yeah, you must be mistaken," Aang said quickly.

"Then why did she come to the Bei Fong residence, while you were hiding in the bushes?"

"They had a spirit problem, I came to solve it," Taoren said quickly.

"Then have you? Or did you choose to come and watch these fights instead."

"Um…w-well…"

"I believe it's obvious she was lying about there being such a problem. I would like to submit that likely, there is no problem with Lord Bei Fong's estate a 'medium' requires and she liked to gain admittance. Therefore, she should be arrested."

"What?" all the Gaang exclaimed.

"Indeed, I believe that is a good idea, Master Ganju," Lord Bei Fong said. Snapping his fingers, two guards rose and started towards Taoren.

"Wait, I…I…" Taoren sighed before screwing her face up to brace herself. "I am a part of the Avatar's party…"

"That's what I thought…" Ganju said. "Since The Dragon of the West has declined his participation, and you've declared it, then I believe you are the last to be tested."

"Then I reaccept!" Iroh said quickly.

"Mmm, you can't always protect her. She must prove herself a capable fighter, as per Lord Bei Fong's request."

"No!" Aang said. "She's a medium, not a fighter! We brought her to help find spirits!"

"And are spirits not dangerous?"

He paused and glanced up at Taoren who sighed and stood, heading down the steps. "They are," she said. "Or they can be, depending on the spirit."

"Then you must know how to defend yourself."

"I…Know basic hand to hand combat and the basics of some minor weapons…My training was never completed."

"Well, that will have to be enough." He suddenly lashed out and grabbed her by the sleeve, throwing her over his shoulder into the ring. She yelped, skidding across the ring.

"Hey!" Before Aang could stop him he jumped up into the ring and moved towards Taoren as she picked herself up.

"Lord Bei Fong has paid us to ensure the Avatar does not bring his daughter with him. The others proved strong and resourceful against my children." He lashed out with his leg and Taoren gasped, just barely bringing up her arm to deflect the blow. The force of it sent her skidding again, but she was back on her feet immediately. "But they were unprepared for water bending, air bending, and a rather underhanded swordsman."

"Hey!"

"I admit, I knew the Dragon of the West would've been a severe challenge as well. You on the other hand…" He rushed her and she blocked his first punch, dodging the second and backing up quickly. "Shouldn't be much trouble."

"C'mon, Taoren!" Sokka yelled. "You fought a bunch of thugs at the temple, you can fight this guy!"

"That was different!" she yelled, doing a dodging dance as he continued to come at her. "They didn't know proper martial arts!" She gasped as he caught her shoulder, sending him reeling around. She used the momentum to bring up her foot and got him in the chest, breaking his stance a moment to flip herself forward and away from him. "And this guy's strong!"

"That sounds like an excuse!"

"Then you fight him, Sokka!" she yelled before quickly blocking another in coming punch and counter attacking with one of her own across his face. She then wrapped her ankle around his and tried to shove him with her hands, but he flipped back even as she did.

He straightened, cracking his jaw with one hand. "Hmph…admittedly, you are stronger than I first thought." Taoren just panted, moving into a proper defensive position finally. "I suppose I'll have to kick it up a notch." He moved into an Earth Bending stance. Pushing his hands out, a columb of rock rose before him and Taoren paled, as did the others.

"Oh no, oh no!" Aang yelled. "Taoren, forfeit! You can't go against an earthbender without weapons or bending!"

Taoren paused, looking at the outside of the ring then at him. "But…"

"That's right, child, forfeit. You wouldn't want to get hurt."

She turned back and glared at the old man. "That means you win…"

"Yes, it does."

"…Then no."

Everyone stared in surprise.

"Taoren, the guys an earthbender! You could get really hurt!" Katara yelled.

"Shut up!" She turned and pointed at them, anger in her eyes. "Whose fault is it I'm here? Yours! You and this stupid quest, whatever it is! But you know what? I agreed to it, so it's just as much my fault. And if I shirked my duties, I could never face my grandfather."

"You're going to be facing him sooner than you might want if you don't forfeit!" Sokka yelled.

"I'll deal with you later! Assuming I have a later."

"You know what they say about assuming, young lady," Ganju said, rearing back and sending a section of the stone straight for her. Taoren scrambled and flipped out of the way, grabbing a smaller rock and throwing it at the older man's head. He stopped it before it could hit him.

"Well...It was worth a shot..."

"Agreed." He flicked his hand and the rock shot back, hitting Taoren in the forehead. She fell back, groaning and cursing under her breath as she tried to get her bearings.

"Why the head, why do they always aim for the head?"

Ganju moved his hands back, more boulders coming up and then rushing forward at his command.

"Taoren, move!" Aang yelled.

She looked up seeing the boulders coming at her, and then she saw only a wall of rock in front of her. She heard the barrage of rocks hitting the wall hard enough to shake loose dust and pebbles from it.

"Okay, now I'm ticked off." They all looked up as Toph stamped into the ring.

"Toph!" Lord Bei Fong yelled. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Dad, for once, you're listening to me!" she yelled back, sending her arm out without even a glance at Ganju to make him dodge an incoming line of rocks. At the same time, she raised her hand circling her foot around and creating an arch over her father's lap to keep him in place.

"What-?"

"Listen!" She yelled. "You're trying to test them all individually, but that's not how this works. We got as far as we did, and we're as strong as we are because we fight together." Reaching down, she gripped the back of Taoren's shirt and pulled her to her feet. "And we stand together. I ran away once to join them, and I'll do it again. But I'd rather do it with the knowledge you believe in me rather than thinking I'm some delicate little doll that needs protecting!"

She lashed out again, blocking an attack from Ganju. "I've fought bounty hunters _you_ sent after me!" She counter attacked, sending a spiraling column of rock at Ganju. "I fought the Dai Li! I can bend metal! I fought against the Fire Nation and in the air on a blimp!" She sent several boulders at Ganju, who was looking more and more overwhelmed as his confidence shattered. "And I made friends!" She forced him off the edge of the ring with a fast column of rock, the rest of his team quickly catching him. Toph turned to her father again, goint down on one knee, her head bowed, surprising the gang and others present in the sign of humility. "You've given me so much, mother, father. Your love, a home filled with things and a life of luxury. But I was alone for so long. You kept me away from almost everyone, you never let me be a normal kid with friends my own age. The kind of things I share with them, you could never give me. Aang, Sokka, Katara, Iroh and Zuko, and so many others have become important to me. And given the attitude this girl shows," she reached up and pulled Taoren down with an arm around her shoulders, "I think we'll get along alright."

"Is it too late to back out of all this?" Taoren muttered.

"Ha! See?"

Lord Bei Fong regarded his daughter steadily, his gaze hard.

"Dear," his wife said, setting an arm on her husband's arm. "If...Toph can beat someone you know is strong, and you know will have her best interests at heart, will you accept whatever happens?"

He looked at her, eyes widening. "Hea?"

She smiled. "Just this once? I believe she can handle it."

"...Just this once."

She nodded and turned to Toph, standing. "Toph, you know I love you dearly. So I am giving you this chance. If you can beat your chosen opponent, then we will allow you to go with confidence."

"What, this again?" Taoren asked.

"Considering she beat your opponent for you, you have no room to complain," Lord Bei Fong said.

"I agree. Bring on whoever it is, I'll beat them senseless."

Hea smiled and nodded, stepping down. "Allow me to go get them ready." She exited the arena, disappearing where the fighters got ready for their own matches.

"Um...Can I leave the ring now?" Taoren asked.

"Sure, I'll help you." Toph tossed her over the edge of the ring.

Sighing, Taoren rose and rubbed her back before sitting down with the others.

"You did great, Taoren," Katara said.

"What match were you watching?" she asked sourly.

"Hey, you did do good," Aang said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I mean, hopefully we won't have to fight that much, so it's not a big deal."

"Yeah, you just hang back and let us heroes take care of it."

Katara sent her brother a dark look as Aang continued to pat the young spiritualist's back. Taoren sighed, not meeting their gaze.

"What's taking so long!" Toph yelled, tapping her foot impatiently in the ring.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, darling." They're heads all whipped up as Lady Bei-Fong reentered the arena. The outer layer of her elegant clothing was gone, leaving her in a long white kimono. Her hair was down, pulled back into a simple plaited braid.

"Mom? What are you doing here, I thought-"

"I would recommend you close your mouth darling, it's extremely impolite."

"But why are you stepping up?"

"Because I'm your opponent."

There was a moment of silence before Toph laughed. "Okay, good one mom. You're trying to make me give in, right?"

"No, Toph. Show me what you can do."

Sweeping her foot low, the stone of the ring rolled up like a wave towards her daughter. Toph drew in a sharp breath before quickly creating a pillar and grabbing on to it as she rose to avoid being thrown off. "You can earthbend?"

"Yes. Your great uncle was a general in the Earth Kingdom army. And he taught me well."

"My what was a what and he taught you what? Great, I'm starting to sound like Sokka..."

"Hey!"

"Be on your guard, darling. I'm not going to go easy on you." Winding her arms around, she stomped on the ground. A column of rock rose, bending towards Toph to knock her off her own column. She jumped, landing on the arena floor. She quickly brought a blockade of rock up in time to stop a barrage of fist size rocks coming at her in a barrage. Gritting her teeth, Toph moved her arms up, attempting to trap her mother in a large box of stone.

"I don't want to fight you, mom! So just forfeit or stay in there!"

"If you think tiny walls like this will hold me, you have another thing coming." Taking a more solid stance within, she swept her hand around in a circle against it as she did a shock wave reverberated through the stone and Toph straightened in surprise as the wall disintegrated into sand.

"How did you...?"

"I've never told you much about my side of the family for a few reasons. I promise we'll have a nice long talk about it later." Moving her hands around again, the sand responded and rose up, sweeping around much like water in the hands of a waterbender. Sweeping it around, Toph could hear it coming rather than see and quickly jumped out of the way. The sand blasted against the ring floor and she could feel the power behind it under her feet. "Are you going to fight or are you going to run away?"

Blind eyes narrowed and she brought up her hands, dancing her feet and sending up stones to assault the woman. Lady Bei Fong brought up her hands, blocking them as best she could, grunting as a glancing blow collided with her shoulder. Toph straightened, dropping her stance a moment. "Mom?" She had to quickly bring up her defenses again as another wave of sand spun towards her.

"Don't drop your guard!" She pushed harder and Toph grunted as she was pushed back, her toes gripping into the rock just before she it the edge. Gesturing quickly, she diverted the sand to either side of her. Shoving the triangular piece of stone, it rocketed towards the older woman who had to quickly jump to dodge. "That's more like it! I may be rusty, but I don't want to be taken lightly!"

Toph blinked, wondering if her mother had gotten a hold of any cactus juice. She had never heard her demure, gentle mother so foreboding. She didn't have long to think about it before more rocks flew at her and she had to dodge.

"Toph's mother is pretty good..." Taoren said.

"I didn't know she could earth bend," Aang said.

"I don't think Toph did either..." Katara pointed out, sitting on the edge of her seat and clutching Aang's arm.

"C'mon Toph, you can do it!" Sokka yelled, Momo chattering loudly with him.

"Just focus, Toph," Iroh called. "You are one of the best earthbenders I have ever seen!"

"You told me you were the best, so prove it!" Taoren said after a moment's pause.

Toph smiled at that and lashed out with her own barrage of rocks. She was doing her best to make sure she didn't actually hurt her mother, but also keeping her on her toes and backing up to her own side of the ring as her daughter advanced. Toph pushed her right heel forward, concentrating on the floor under her mother's foot and turning it to unbalance her near the edge. Lady Bei Fong tottered but spun on the ball of her foot and brought her knee to the ground with her arms in a strong block. Punching her arm out, the floor rolled again and Toph had to solidify her stance to avoid not falling over. Before she could counter however, Lady Bei Fong moved into a quick stance of attack and more sand rose up, rushing towards Toph and crashing into her.

Toph crossed her arms in a block a moment before the sand fountain impacted the first time, gritting her teeth as it pushed her back once more. Her mother sent another wave at her, and another. She realized then her mother had the same strategy, to ring her out rather than directly hit her. Closing her already sightless eyes, she concentrated hard, seeing her mother in her world of vibrations and earth. It was hard to see her distinctly with the sand in the way but she could hear her heartbeat, fast and anxious. Or maybe it was excitement. The millions of grains of sand were impossible for her to track well enough to counter them perfectly. Focusing on that, she stamped her foot, bringing up a stone smaller than her palm. The stone flew through the sand as a cover, Toph hoping she gave it enough power to make it.

The stone flew through the wave of sand and, slowed only slightly, struck Lady Bei Fong in the forehead. Crying out, she dropped the next wave of sand in her moment of pain and confusion. Toph didn't waste it and using the Earth to propel her forward. Stomping her foot once on the way there, she brought up a larger rock and lifted it above her head. Lady Bei Fong looked up as Toph loomed over her, shocked. For a moment all was still, and then Toph let the rock drop harmlessly to the side.

"I don't want to hurt you, mom..." she said quietly.

The gaang's faces dropped at the defeat in her voice. Her father smiled slightly. Hea paused before moving to rise again quickly. Toph created an arch of stone over her legs before she could though.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not going to lose either." Pushing her hands out, the band disappeared and small slab quickly pushed her out of the ring. "Sorry."

Hea chuckled before rising, dusting herself off. "Well, I tried. If I wasn't so out of practice...no, you likely still would've won." She smiled at her and Toph blinked, confused by what sounded like pride in her voice.

"You...aren't mad?"

"At you? No dear, I'm not." She climbed back into the ring and walked forward, hugging her daughter close. "I love you, Toph. All I wanted was for you to be safe. Fighting by nature is dangerous and a gamble on what can happen."

"I like that though!"

"I realize that now..." She looked to her husband. "Lao?"

Lord Bei Fong looked like he was trying to calm down before sighing, the words fighting to get passed clenched teeth. "I...do not go back on my word. You...may go with the Avatar."

Toph grinned before moving back from her mother and using the earth to rocket herself towards her father, bowling him over in a hug. "Thank you, father!"

He sighed before hugging her back. "What am I going to do with you...?"

* * *

"So, you learned earth bending from your uncle?" Toph asked in surprise the next day. After a day of fighting they had all agreed to go home and rest for the night, the Avatar and his team honored guests of the Bei Fong family. The mercenaries had graciously bowed to them as the left the arena, and her father still paid them well at Toph and his wife's insistence. Ganju had expressed great admiration for Toph and had quietly told her if she ever wanted to be a mercenary, she was welcome to join the Serpent's Fangs. Toph had grinned at that and her father looked ready to faint.

They had all agreed one night of rest would be best before leaving. It was Toph's insistence for that. Her father had tried to extend it to a week, but Toph knew he would try to find another way to keep her there if they didn't hurry. Her mother had agreed and was now helping her pack any last minute items into a back pack.

"Yes. My mother's family was originally from the desert. But they moved here seeking a new life. My uncle managed to make a name for himself in the army. Few knew how to turn rock to sand and then control the sand itself. My mother helped in her father's shop and eventually your great-grandfather managed to become a fairly wealthy merchant. My mother married another wealthy merchant and had me. But my uncle saw I could do earthbending when I was young and so took it upon himself to teach me what he knew, including the arts from the desert. I thought of him like a second father. Sometimes it seemed I got along better with him than my father."

"Wow...why didn't you ever tell me?"

Hea paused, her eyes becoming sad and though Toph couldn't see, she somehow knew. "When the war began to escalate...my uncle was shipped out to the war zone in the south. I was convinced he would come back triumphant. He...didn't survive the battle. They said he fought valiantly, but he died saving his platoon. I was fourteen at the time, and your father was just starting to court me though he had been friends of our family a long time. In fact, Uncle Nayu was his hero."

"Really? But dad..."

"Your father was born without the talent for earth bending, and has always been rather envious of those who had it. Back then, it was the only way a noble son would be allowed to join the army thanks to a few silly laws. But he greatly admired my Uncle Nayu, and me by turn for being his student. When we got the news...it was hard to handle. I didn't take it well. Rather than sit at home and grieve, I actually snuck out and started riding for the southern battlefields."

Toph's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, you do get that from me. I had it in my head I would deliver justice to the Fire Nation soldiers that killed my uncle even though I was...actually, I was about your age now. And you were younger than me when you faced the Fire Nation and helped the Avatar." She chuckled lightly, shaking her head, but the smile faded again. "But I set out none the less. Then I found out your father followed me. I at first thought he wanted to help, but instead he was trying to talk me out of it. I was so angry I trapped his leg in stone and rode off faster. When I got there I...I was frightened by what I saw. Though I had been good at earth bending, and proud of it, my uncle had made me promise not to go to war. I realized why. I saw troops fall on both sides and though I still had that hatred in my heart for the Fire Nation and what they did to my uncle...I realized there were killers on our side as well. I ran away, crying, afraid and ashamed and realizing I didn't have it in me to hurt someone. Your father met me part of the way down the road. He'd used this dagger he brought with him to chip away at the rock, managed to cut himself in the process. He has a scar thanks to that...But he still came after me. I broke down though, crying and telling him what I saw. He brought me back here to his estate and for many days I was depressed. But Lao wouldn't let me stay like that. He promised me I would be safe here always and asked that I marry him. I agreed. We had a two year engagement before we married."

"Man...you guys had a more interesting life than I thought. I just thought you hanged out in expensive houses all the time."

Hea chuckled. "Not all the time...but when you were born, I became scared again. I was scared...I caused your blindness."

"What?"

"When I saw that battlefield, I prayed to whatever spirits could here me to make me blind so I would never have to see something like that again. I felt no one should. It was a just a wish in the heat of the moment, but my mother once said wishes can go awry and effect others..."

"Mom, that's silly. It...was just a fluke. And I'm not totally blind. I see with my feet!" She grinned, trying to make her feel better. Hea smiled and stroked back her daughter's hair.

"I know. But I was still scared. You were blind andI realized that could mean you were open to even more dangers of the world. I became so nervous, thinking of every little danger I could see and thought you couldn't. Lao in turn became protective of you and me. He wanted to keep me from fearing for you while he was afraid for both of us...it just got out of hand I realize now. If Uncle Nayu were here, he'd have been on your side in an instant. Probably would've helped you sneak out." She smiled and gave her a hug. "You're so much like him...I wonder how it happened, but it's not a bad thing.

Toph blushed but smiled and hugged back.

Hea pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Well, best hurry before we try to lock you up again." She picked up the bag and walked with her out into the courtyard where Appa stood waiting, Aang and the others strapping things to his saddle. Sokka took the bag to add it to the pile.

They paused and looked up at the house as Lord Bei Fong slowly walked outside. He paused before his daughter, regarding her steadily before dropping to his knees and hugging her. "If you do not write us once a day-"

"Once a week dear, be fair."

"-then I am sending someone after you."

Toph hugged back, smiling and tearing up a little despite herself. "I will, dad."

He pulled back and handed her a small chest. "Some money, in case of emergency. And a list of people we know all around the Earth Kingdom, in case you need help. I'm also preparing a first aid kit if you can wai-"

"Dad, Katara can heal most things, don't worry. But thanks. And I promise, I'll be back soon. We're not even fighting the Fire Nation this time, it won't be too bad."

"That's what we thought coming here..." Taoren pointed out. Sokka elbowed her softly before taking the chest and trying to find another place for it.

Toph hugged her mother and father again, smiling widely. "I love you both, you know that right?"

They both smiled. "We love you as well, Toph."

She smiled before walking over, taking Aang's hand when he offered it.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong, she's safe in our hands!" Sokka said confidently.

"Yip yip!" Aapa took off and Taoren and Katara had to grab Sokka quickly before he would fall off the side. The younger girl took one look over the side as they lifted off and suddenly tipped back in a faint. They flew off over the estate, heading north and away.

"...Still worried?" Hea asked.

"My blood pressure is likely near fatal by now," he sighed, rubbing over his face. "This letting go thing is hard...but you were right when you said he would be angry with us for all this."

She smiled softly and took his hand. "Let's go have a nice cup of tea...and perhaps toast to Nayu."

Lao's severe face slowly melted and he smiled again, nodding as they headed inside.

* * *

"Well?" The shadow asked, leaning against the cell door. He eyed the girl before him, who was still staring blankly at the floor. "I've given you a long time to think, Princess. Do you want me to free you? Or not?"

Slowly her head raised, golden eyes peering at him through a curtain of bangs. "...what are you?"

He smiled, walking towards her. "I'm what's making you sane again. I'm what's making you able to actually think again. And I'm what's offering you a way out of this dingy cellar you've called home for almost two years. Is there more you need to know?"

She stared at him before looking down again. "...I don't follow others. Get out."

"In case you haven't noticed, sweetcheeks, you're not a leader now. You're not even a follower. You're a prisoner. You're _nothing_. Less than nothing, you have no life. Just this. I'm offering you more."

"You're offering servitude," she growled lowly.

"No, no, not servitude I promise. You and I will be partners. I'll just have the plans and a little seniority. Someone as fierce as you is not a servant. You will be my right hand lady. You'll have choices, though I'd prefer we talk it over together if just so I can know what you're doing, I just ask that in return for freeing you, you help me with what I need to do."

"And what do you need to do?" she asked, some of her old snide beginning to surface, though slowly as if she were still tired.

He smiled, kneeling down. "I need to eradicate the Avatar."

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked up at him. "...Tried it. Not possible."

"Ah, maybe not for you. But I'm quite a bit different than anyone you've met before. You want him gone too, don't you? For ruining everything? Him and that goody goody brother of yours. And that water tribe girl. And your so-called friends who turned against you. So many who need to learn an important lesson that there are people and forces in the world you do not cross. You agree?"

Azula's eyes narrowed and there was the faint smell of smoke but no fire thanks to the shackles. The Shadow grinned again. She regarded him a moment before dropping her head. Her voice was even as she spoke, but low with building emotion as her mind continued to clear even as the room seemed to darken. "I will help you...in return for being able to get my revenge on them all. And to get out of this pit." She spat the last word, a thin trail of smoke rising from her lip.

"Glad to see your senses are returning. I enjoy madness, but only when it's well organized. You might want to close your eyes. Oh, and you might feel a little...dizzy." His hand lashed out before she could react and closed over her mouth. A dark shroud surrounded them and Azula's eyes widened before rolling back as it closed around them. The darkness moved and soon dissipated, leaving nothing but empty shackles and a hallow cell.


End file.
